A Blade amongst the Grass
by Solblight
Summary: A story of love centering around Konpaku Youmu. Youmu x Sakuya largely. Resides in the same universe as "Love Coloured Spark", so developments in both may eventually clash.
1. Ch 1: A late summer daydream

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Hello, it's Solblight, once again with the start of a brand new tale. **

**Remember when I said I was considering a one-shot about Youmu x Sakuya? Well, it evolved into more of a one-shot.**

**Also, I just realized that this story is the first one to be tagged specifically for Youmu. HOW CAN THIS BE? THIS… THIS IS BLESPHEMY. Just kidding, but seriously? No fic centring around Youmu? No, I refuse.**

**So, I wrote. Welcome to the first chapter of "A Blade amongst the Grass". Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 1: A late summer daydream**

A gentle, cooling late summer's breeze blew through the garden, carrying with it freshly cut blades of grass. In the middle of the garden, an equally gentle, silver-haried, diminutive figure gave her katana a flick, shaking off the leftover grass blades still stuck on it. Wiping the entirety of the blade in one clean stroke on her sleeve, she then sheathed the blade in its scabbard with another unbroken, fluid movement.

Konpaku Youmu had just finished pruning the garden of the ghost mansion, Hakugyokurou.

Wearing her usual green dress and pinafore over a white blouse with a black tie, the young half human stood surveying her work. Next to her, her ghost half "Myon" surveyed the rest of the garden behind her. Myon promptly reported to the human half the satisfactory state of her gardening.

"Whew," Youmu sighed, when finally convinced that nothing else was needed to be done, "Alright then, Myon, Yuyuko-sama should be expecting tea by now."

Removing her shoes, she stepped onto the veranda of the Japanese styled mansion. The mansion was not one complete building like Western mansions. It was more like a complex. And the garden Youmu had just pruned was but one of the hundreds scattered in between the buildings.

As strange as it sounds, Youmu was afraid of ghosts, despite being half-ghost herself, and despite serving Saigyouji Yuyuko, the princess of ghosts. This should not come as a surprise however. Hakugyokurou was a huge but empty complex. And when something that big has that much space in it, even the tiniest sounds could produce a slight fear of the unknown in the hearts of the bravest. It did not help that Youmu had ultra-refined senses and reflexes, and it certainly did not help that the spirits of the palace were most active at night, when the darkness completely snuffs out any lingering signs of life in the land of the dead…

"Youmu. 3"

"Ack! Eh! Ah! Y-Yuyuko-sama!" Youmu jumped back, sword drawn instinctively, face red, knees bent inwards, hand covering the ear her master had just lightly blown into, looking cute and absurd at the same time.

"Hmmm? Hahaha, what's with that weird stance Youmu?" Yuyuko thrust her immaterial neck straight through Youmu's blade. "Has a little scare wiped your mind clean of the techniques you have learned, hmmm?"

"Ah!" Youmu yelped again, quickly pulling her blade away. "D-Don't do that, that's creepy. And really Yuyuko-sama," concern quickly replaced her fear, "My blade hurts ghost. You could have been in danger."

"Don't worry about that, Youmu!" Yuyuko smiled. "I'm a stage 6 boss! Remember?"

There are plenty of things Youmu's blades cannot cut, and she did not really like to talk about it.

Yuyuko may be rather airheaded at times (no jokes about her being literally immaterial), but not one little detail about her favourite servant could get past her. Youmu was almost like a daughter to her (despite Youmu being the one doing all of the chores), and Yuyuko could read her like a book. Right now, she saw that her little gardener was a little upset.

In fact, Youmu had been rather upset. Youmu was never a girl with a lot of self esteem in the first place. She was really humble to a fault. One of the few things she took pride in was her heritage: her swordsmanship. It was said that in Gensokyo, few could match her in terms of her skill with blade artes, besides her mentor Konpaku Youki. And who knew where that grand old man went off to.

So when Hakurei Reimu and Kirisame Marisa, mere humans, defeated her sometime back in a duel, she was a little shocked. But she always knew there were people out there much stronger than her. And they were magic users after all (a/n: yes I know Reimu doesn't use 'magic' as defined in Touhou, but this is from Youmu's pov). Magic was never a strong point of hers, Youmu had once told herself that excuse.

But no, she could not give herself any excuses. She had lost because she lacked strength. She lacked practice and she lacked skill. She had to get stronger. She would do better in the next danmaku duel.

Then came Izayoi Sakuya. The chief maid of the Scarlet Mansion blew away any comfort that Youmu had in her skill with blades. Her knives were so quick and precise, her movements so deft and agile. During their brief battle Sakuya appeared to Youmu to be dancing as she cast out wave after wave of beautiful danmaku. Sakuya was… Sakuya was…

"Youmu?" Yuyuko asked gently.

"Ah! Um… sorry, I was spacing out for a while," Youmu snapped back from her mental monologue.

"That's all right Youmu," Yuyuko said. Then, hesitantly, "You're… You're still thinking about getting stronger aren't you?"

"H-How did you…?"

"Youmu, you are a very dedicated girl," Yuyuko placed her hands on Youmu's shoulders, "And I'm sure you will get much stronger with that attitude of yours. But you should try to take things easy. There's no need to push yourself so hard-"

"B-But! Who will protect this place? Who will protect you?"

"Youmu! You say that as though I'm weak!"

"N-No! I'm sorry I didn't mean that-"

"Silly Youmu," Yuyuko grinned. "There's no need to be apologetic. You're here for me, and I'm here for you. That's all we need, isn't it?" Yuyuko beamed with all the radiance of a living, loving being.

"Y-Yuyuko-sama!" Youmu looked down immediately, trying to hide her blush and grin.

"See! You're all happy again!" Yuyuko hugged Youmu. Youmu tried very hard to shrink back into herself out of the embarrassment and happiness. She really thanked the gods everyday for being able to serve such a caring master.

"Th-Thank you, Yuyuko-sama!"

"There, there! Alrighty then, let's get afternoon tea ready, shall we?"

"Yes! Immediately, Yuyuko-sama!" Youmu started to leave for the pantry.

"Oh, and Youmu?"

"Yes? Yuyuko-sama?"

"Remilia Scarlet will be here tomorrow. Just a casual visit and a chat, do make the necessary preparations please."

The head of the Scarlet Mansion was coming? Does that mean…?

"Um, Yuyuko-sama?" Youmu tentatively asked.

"Yes, Youmu?"

"Will uh… Will her usual servants be here as well?" Youmu held her breath.

"Mmmm… if you mean Izayoi Sakuya, I imagine so…" Yuyuko answered airily. "Yes, I suppose we have to prepare snacks for them as well…"

"R-Right…" Youmu felt her heart skip a beat. Then realized she had forgotten to both breath AND circulate blood through her body and promptly gasped for air.

"Youmu?"

"A-Ah, yes Yuyuko-sama?"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, Yuyuko-sama, I'm fine," Youmu replied.

Yuyuko stared at the face of Youmu for a bit. Youmu, catching her stare, started to feel a little uncomfortable. Had she done anything wrong?

"Um, is anything the matter, Yuyuko-sama?"

"… No, nothing's wrong. Well, just prepare for the arrival of Miss Remilia and _Miss Sakuya_ please."

Youmu gasped a little again, before replying, "Y-Yes, of course, Yuyuko-sama."

Yuyuko turned away and drifted through the walls into one of the buildings, before allowing herself a little giggle. Youmu… she was not sure exactly what was going on, but she could make a pretty confident guess. The poor girl was so innocent and easy to read sometimes.

"Well, it is a mother's duty to ensure that her child is successful in all walks of life isn't it?" Yuyuko said to herself. "Such as in health, happiness and love…" Yuyuko giggled again, absentmindedly drifting through more walls as she let her imagination wander, exploring different scenarios on how things may develop… or how she may make them…

She blamed Yukari's bad influence…

Outside, Youmu was spacing out a little again, before she snapped back. What was wrong with her today? Youmu shook her head. She had to get the afternoon tea ready. Then she had to prepare for tomorrow.

Tomorrow… that human girl is coming… She had to be on her best! Youmu thought. She could not let her standard slip. Sakuya was a servant as well, and adapt at cooking. No doubt her visit tomorrow will surely leave an impression on her. And Youmu was determined to leave a good impression. Not after her defeat at her hands, not after she had lost so quickly.

Sakuya was… Sakuya was… Sakuya was so captivating, was she not?

* * *

**And that was the first chapter. Did you enjoy it? **

**Well, I hope you did, because I know there was a HUGE amount of monologue and description. And honestly, this was what caused it to evolve into more than just a one-shot. Sorry about that.**

**P.S: I also just noticed that all the heart symbols I typed show up just as 3. So sorry about that as well, but every time you see a 3, it's supposed to be a heart.**


	2. Ch 2: Small talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Um, hi, Solblight here with the second chapter to this Youmu x Sakuya fic.**

**Anyway, uh, read first. I'll uh, I'll join you at the bottom. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Ch. 2: Small talk**

"And to what pleasure do I owe this visit" Yuyuko asked Remilia Scarlet politely.

"Oh, I'm just bored, is all…" the petite, short blue haired vampire said. It was the day of Remilia's sudden and out-of-place visit to Hakugyokurou. Both Yuyuko and Remilia were seated outside on the veranda, sipping tea and looking at the summer bloom. They were not Yuyuko's favourite cherry blossoms, for it was not the season, but the garden flowers were impressive nonetheless.

"Oh, my. You visit me only when you're bored?" Yuyuko raised a quizzical eyebrow. "And of all the places to cure your boredom, you visit the land of the dead?"

"Not much different from the Hakurei Shrine." Remilia mused.

"… That was really cruel of you, Miss Remilia."

"What? It's the truth. That place is dead. No one goes there except for us oddities."

"Oh? And what of that beloved shrine maiden of yours?"

"…!" Remilia's face turned slightly pinkish, but otherwise she kept a perfect poker face.

"My beloved," she declared intentionally, perhaps to sound sarcastic, "Is rather busy at the moment."

"Looking for coins under her futon?"

"That was even more cruel of you, Yuyuko." Did Remilia's voice sound just a tad bit irate?

"Hehe…" Yuyuko giggled. "I bet with your fortune you could easily make the poor, down trodden girl yours. Maybe even make her your pet-"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Remilia suddenly stood up, anger shining through her eyes. "I would never, EVER, do such a thing! Reimu is a refined person! A graceful person! And I would never… never…?" Remilia trailed off as she realized that Yuyuko was smiling widely, knowingly at her outburst.

Did she… did she just let her true colours-?

Remilia promptly sat down, hands squeezing tightly on the tea cup, and bit down on her lip in an effort to maintain her scarlet poker face.

"Remilia? 3"

"Shut up."

"Aww…"

"I said stuff it!" Remilia threw away all pretence at maintaining elegance. She was really getting embarrassed now. "Really, you hang around that old hag Yukari too much! You cunning, sly, cunning…um you!" Remilia pouted, her large red eyes narrowed to slits out of annoyance.

"Alright then…" Yuyuko said pleasantly, "That's enough teasing you I suppose… But if I may venture to inquire seriously, why here? Why not your usual haunt of the Hakurei Mansion?"

Remilia's eyes immediately changed from displeasure to sadness. "Well, it seems Reimu has… plans of her own. And…" she pursed her lips, "It would improper for me to intrude upon her space during such times."

"You mean she has been inviting someone else over?" Yuyuko asked.

Remilia said nothing, but the atmosphere itself was enough to clarify this.

"Who is it?" Yuyuko continued.

"The black-white."

"And?"

"I think she loves her."Remilia's poker face had returned by now, but not her usual voice. It was slightly… shaky.

"And…" Yuyuko pressed on, knowing talking about issues was the best way to relive things sometimes, "And what of you?"

"Well, it's not like we can live in the same timeline, can we?" Remilia looked up, a sorrowful smile on her face. "Her life is far shorter than mine. So I guess it all works out in the end, huh?"

"Sigh…" Yuyuko returned the smile. "You give up far too easily, Queen of Darkness."

"And I am far more benevolent than you judge me to be, Princess of the Dead," Remilia said. "There is no point in forcing a relationship out of an unwilling partner. I do no hurt the ones close to me."

"Really? The last time I remember, you killed me in our little danmaku battle…"

"You're already dead, you airheaded ghost! And you're not that close to me either…"

"Oh, Miss Remilia," Yuyuko clutched her heart, or where it should be, in mock pain, "How insensitive of you!"

"Um, sorry for the intrusion!" Youmu suddenly appeared behind them, Sakuya close behind, both carrying fresh tea and snacks. Both with reddened ears of guilt. "More tea, Miss Remilia?"

"Yes, please do pour more for our guest," Yuyuko said, and glanced over a Remilia. It was evident to them from the start that the servants had been eavesdropping, again, for the entire duration. But neither cared. Sakuya and Youmu were their most trusted servants, and both were as close as kin to their masters.

"We'll take our leave then," Sakuya said, after the snacks had been laid.

"Yes, of course," Remilia said. "And Sakuya?"

"Yes, Ojousama?"

"Please take your leave a little further away from here."

Sakuya was elegant, like her master, and had a near-perfect, unreadable poker face. Except that her ears had grown redder. As did Youmu's.

"Of course, Ojousama."

"And Youmu," Yuyuko said, "Please assist Sakuya in whatever way you can."

"Y-Yes, Yuyuko-sama!" Youmu turned to Sakuya, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards another section of the Hakugyokurou complex. "Here, this way!"

After the servants had left, Remilia shook her head and clucked, "The servants. They really are impudent aren't they?"

"I wonder if poor Youmu will have the same issues as you…" Yuyuko said, watching the two servants running away. Youmu still holding onto Sakuya's hand, beaming cheerily at her taller companion Sakuya, who looked a little overwhelmed by the half-ghost's cheerfulness.

"Youmu?" Remilia turned to look at Yuyuko's servant, still leading her own servant by the hand.

"Well, maybe she'll be more determined and successful than me in matters of love."

* * *

**Wasn't this supposed to be a Youmu x Sakuya fic? It is, it is, I'm just delayed with the build up, that's all. Sorry again, but the next chapter will feature serious Youmu on Sakuya action, I promise.**

**Oh, and by Youmu on Sakuya action I don't mean… yah…**

**P.S: Hehe, Marisa still managed to make a sneak cameo mention huh? **


	3. Ch 3: Bewitching flower

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Chapter three!**

**Serious Youmu on Sakuya action.**

**Enough said. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Ch. 3: Bewitching flower**

"The work you around here is amazing. The flowers looks so beautiful," Sakuya commended, as she surveyed one of Hakugyokurou's garderns.

"Th-Thank you!" Youmu was still blushing profusely, standing some feet away. Just minutes ago she was happily leading her senior or "senpai", as she had come to think of Sakuya, by the hand for ten full minutes around the complex, giving her a tour of the ghostly Japanese styled mansion. Until she realized that she had been leading Sakuya by the hand for ten full minutes.

In truth, Youmu was older than the chief maid of the Scarlet Mansion, but the poise and mannerisms of Sakuya gave an air of someone older, more experienced, someone of elegance and grace.

Not that Youmu was that old. She was under sixty, still considered very young for her breed.

"Um, Youmu?" Sakuya had pointed out moments earlier. "Could you… um… let go of my hand please?"

"Huh?" Youmu had stopped midway of her explanation about Hakugyokurou. "Eh? Ah! I'm sorry!"

Which led to the current, awkward atmosphere. Sakuya had for the last few moments tried to ease Youmu's uneasiness, leading the conversation to various other topics, but Youmu maintained an accurate and precise six feet from her constantly.

"Youmu?"

"Yes, Sakuya-san?"

"What are these flowers? I have never seen these kinds before."

"They are a special cultivar of flowers that bloom only at night," Youmu explained, still maintaining a distance of six feet.

"R-Really?" Sakuya said. What was wrong this girl? A moment ago she was so cheerful, and now she was so timid. Was it… was it her fault? "They really have a nice colour. You have such good skill as a gardener."

"Th-Thank you!" The red on Youmu's face deepened, and contrary to the effect Sakuya wanted to create, she took a step _further _from Sakuya. Myon had even retracted to hide behind Youmu's back.

This girl was… weird, thought Sakuya. Was she…? No she could not be.

In any case, Sakuya disliked Youmu maintaining a distance from her. It may not be the intention, but Youmu's actions made Sakuya feel like she was being disliked.

"Youmu?" Sakuya decided to try a more direct approach.

"Yes?"

"Come stand by my side."

"Ah! Ah- no thank you-"

"Do you dislike me?"

"Uh no! No! I'm just-"

"Are you scared of me?"

"…Ah! Um, just a little maybe…"

Sakuya's nose could have just bled right there and then. Since when was Youmu so cute?

"Youmu."

"Y-Yes?"

"It's bad manners of someone of your position to be so rude."

"Ah-!"

"A servant such as yourself should know better than to entertain guests from six feet away."

"Ah! I'm s-sorry Onee-sama."

Time stopped for Sakuya, literally. She could not let Youmu see the blood trickling down from her nose. She wanted Youmu to be a bit more welcoming yes, but addressing her as "Onee-sama" was just overdoing it.

"Huh?" Youmu could have sworn Sakuya was standing six feet in front of her, unaware that Sakuya had stopped time momentarily. And taken the opportunity to move closer to her.

"Hu- Ah!" Youmu yelped for what must be the umpteenth time, as she realized that Sakuya was standing right next to her. She started to move away, then realized she could not as Sakuya was tightly holding on to her arm.

"Ah!" Youmu yelped, again, and tried even harder to move away. "S-Sakuya-san-"

"Just Sakuya, please."

"Saku-Sakuya-"

"These bonsai are really well pruned."

"Ah, th-thank you, they're really troublesome to maintain but Sakuya-"

"And what are this strange tree? I'm not familiar with them."

"A Papaya tree. Yuyuko-sama likes the occasional exotic plants, but Sakuya-"

"It have rather nice flowers."

"Y-yes they do indeed. These are male flowers but Sakuya-"

"You mean they have different genders?"

"Y-yes, and not just the flowers. The entire tree is either male or female, it's really unique but Sakuya-"

"Youmu."

"Y-Yes?"

"You must really love the plants under your care." Sakuya smiled gently at Youmu, all the while maintaining a firm grip on her arm.

"A-Ah, um…" Youmu blushed even harder, unsure how to respond to the many praises her idol had been heaping on her.

"Only a kind hearted person can grow such lovely plants, in the land of the dead no less, wouldn't you agree?" Sakuya continued.

"U-um, yes. Yuyuko-sama's always saying plants need love to grow…" Youmu relaxed a little. Talking about a familiar subject seems to have paid off.

"Well then, I suppose that is enough touring Hakugyokurou. We should be returning to our masters now, shouldn't we?" Sakuya said.

"Uh, yes! I'm sorry," Youmu brightened up again. "Please, this way!" she said as she led Sakuya back to where Remilia and Yuyuko were waiting.

* * *

**Here we go. Now this story is really picking up steam.**

**Also, as you may have gathered from the previous chapter's mention of Marisa, as well as the summary of the story, I'm thinking, or was thinking of as I wrote this chapter, to weave the two stories, "Love Coloured Spark" and "A Blade amongst the Grass" together. **

**The decision IS to have them take place in the same universe. So, this should be interesting… provided I can balance both. I hope I can. **


	4. Ch 4: A small push and a big headache

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Just a short intermission. This was supposed to be part of the next chapter, but that would make it WAY too long.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 4: A small push and a big headache**

Remilia and Yuyuko had spent about four hours now, just watching the sunset, chatting and drinking tea. Or at least they would have been, but the tea had run out on them. Where were the servants anyway?

"Where ARE the servants anyway?" Remilia complained.

"Oh, don't be so spoiled," Yuyuko said lucidly. "Let them have their time. It's so rare for Youmu to be so happy. I think Sakuya is really such a suitable companion to Youmu."

"I suppose so," Remilia conceded. "But I granted time for them to socialize, not for them to copulat-"

"Yuyuko-sama, we have returned," Youmu said as she and Sakuya came back to the veranda Remilia and Yuyuko were seated at. "Yuyuko-sama, is anything the matter?" she asked as she noticed Yuyuko staring disapprovingly at Remilia.

"Not at all," Yuyuko said, still staring at Remilia sternly, the latter looking away sheepishly. "It's just that… you took a little too much time…"

"Forgive us for our impudence, Ojou-sama, Yuyuko-sama." Sakuya bowed low.

"I forgive you," Yuyuko said, eyes still fixed on Remilia.

"Give me a break," Remilia said under her breath. "All I did was make a joke…"

Youmu and Sakuya exchanged glances, confused at what was going on.

"Um, Ojou-sama? It is getting late."

"Yes, yes it is Sakuya. I suppose we should be taking our time-"

"Oh, why are you going so soon, Miss Remilia?" Yuyuko raised a hand to stop her. "Since it is so close to dinner time, why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Yes, why don't you stay, Remilia," Yakumo Yukari said.

Sakuya and Youmu both startled at Yukari's sudden appearance, as she walked out through a gap that appeared next to Yuyuko. Remilia was unfazed.

"Yukari. Always the grand entrance."

"Well, you do realize this is my usual way of transportation, don't you Remilia?"

"Good evening, Yukari," Yuyuko greeted her warmly, more warmly than others.

"Good evening, Yuyuko-chan. 3" Behind Yukari, Remilia was rolling her eyes, while making hand gestures that mocked two birds kissing.

"Well Remilia," Yukari turned to face Remilia. She had not missed Remilia's hand gesture. "Will you not stay for dinner?" She said, almost tauntingly.

"I don't see the point-"

"Youmu," Yuyuko cut across her. "Why don't you prepare dinner for the three of us." Turning to Sakuya, she said, "You may help of course," and then looked to Remilia, "If your mistress allows it."

"Ah, well," Remilia shrugged, though she eyed Yukari irately, "I guess we are staying for dinner. Sakuya, do help Youmu with the preparations. And do hurry, the sun is already setting, and I'm hungry."

"Yes Ojousama." "Yes Yuyuko-sama." And with that, both servants left for the kitchen.

"You are so into this matchmaking role, are you not?" Remilia said, after the servants had left for sometime.

"Ooh? Matchmaking? Who-" Yukari gasped, looking at the direction the servants had left in. "Ahhh! Interesting-"

"You will stay out of this one." It was not Remilia who declared this in a warning tone, but Yuyuko.

"Yuyuko-chan!" Yukari faked hurt feelings. "You say that as though I would meddle and cause trouble!"

"I know you too well, my dear Yukari…" Yuyuko said flatly.

"Sigh. My dear Yuyuko," Yukari slid next to her. "Whatever it is _you're _planning, I would never dream of wrecking it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now let me in on it."

"No."

"T'ch." Yukari took a sip of tea out of Yuyuko's cup. "Fine, I'll keep out of this one. Love is after all, unlike the laws of nature, physics and the universe in general, not to be trifled with."

Behind them, Remilia yawned pointedly, stretched pointedly, got up, started to walk towards one of the gardens, and said pointedly to no one in particular, "Remind me never ever to stay for dinner with a couple ever again." And then under her breath, "I hate being single…"

* * *

**I hate being single too…**

**Eh… Oops! I may have accidently… let my personality slip into my portrayal of Remilia, at least just a little bit. I guess that makes both of us jerks *laughs***

**Come to think of it, the original portrayal of most Touhou characters IS rather "jerkish" isn't it…**


	5. Ch 5: Redirection, wrong direction

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Rather long chapter.**

**Oh wait… hang on. Something's different.**

**Yes, this chapter HAS been REWRITTEN, largely at the end, as indicated by the title.**

**Apologies for those who have read the old version, but I needed a change in the direction of the plot among other things. (Sakuya was… starting to resemble another character from a certain other work of mine…)**

**And yes the direction is rather different, and better in my opinion, this time. So, so sorry again for the sudden change.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 5: Redirection, wrong direction**

"Sorry to trouble you, Sakuya-san," Youmu said apologetically as she cut up the vegetables. The servants were in the kitchen, busy preparing dinner.

"It's no problem," Sakuya said. "Besides, it is my job to prepare meals. And I couldn't possibly leave everything to you now, can I? And please, just call me Sakuya."

"Sorry, Sakuya-san- I mean, Saku…ya…" Youmu blushed.

Sakuya looked over at Youmu, and Youmu, catching Sakuya's look, turned away. This girl… throughout the whole day, she had been… Was she…?

"Hi! We're here to help!" Chen, the brown-haired nekomata, suddenly came bursting through the kitchen door, followed closely by her golden-haired kitsune master Yakumo Ran, herself a shikigami of Yakumo Yukari.

"Yukari-sama sent us here to assist in preparing dinner." Ran explained.

"Well, there was no need to really come," Youmu said politely, although she was slightly annoyed. Now the kitchen held more than just Sakuya and her. "There isn't much to prepare. It is a meal for just three people afterall."

"Well, I suppose we could use some help," Sakuya said. "We do, after all, have two more guests to feed." Sakuya gestured to Ran and Chen.

"Correction, seven people to feed in total," Ran replied. "You two do have to eat as well, after all, Sakuya."

"Very well then, Ran," Sakuya said.

* * *

Outside, back with the trio of masters, Yuyuko had taken to staring at Yukari. Sternly. "Yukari, you sent in Ran and Chen to help despite the lack of a need to. I thought I told you not to interfere?"

"My, my, you misread my intentions-"

"Of all the people you try to lie to, you try to lie to the person who knows you best," Remilia snorted.

"It's called sarcasm, Remilia-"

"Yukari, you still haven't told me of your intentions-"

"I only want to help, Yuyuko-chan."

"Sigh. Look, I will not tolerate any mess ups. Not even from you."

"Trust me, my dear Yuyuko-chan. My Ran will not disappoint you," Yukari smiled at Yuyuko assuringly.

"You think all this meddling and conspiracy has gotten out of hand much?" Remilia audibly questioned the heavens.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Ran was pacing about inside her mind. Yukari had told her everything about what was going on, and had given her a clear directive. "Bring them together," she had said.

She had one hell of a troublesome master and she knew it.

But how? Back in the other corner of the kitchen, Youmu was still cutting the vegetables with a little too much force, glancing now and then at Ran and Chen, looking slightly annoyed. It would appear that things would have gone more smoothly and naturally without your interference, Yukari-sama. Thought Ran.

Sigh. Well, Youmu _was _all the way at the other end of the kitchen, far away from Sakuya. And Yukari's directive _had been_ to bring them together. That should be a start.

"Youmu," Ran said as she approached the half-ghost, "Let me prepare the vegetables."

"Huh? But-"

"I insist," Ran took the knife out of Youmu's hand. "I can't just stay here and be a bother to you."

"O-Okay…" Youmu started moving to prepare the chicken.

"Chen, will you help prepare the chicken?"

"Yes, Ran-shama." Chen quickly took the spot of chicken preparation.

"Um," Youmu looked a little confused. "Then what am I supposed to-"

"I imagine Sakuya-san could use your help with the seafood," suggested Ran.

"Yes, Youmu, I could use your help," Sakuya said.

Youmu looked over at Ran and did not know whether to thank her or curse her.

"Ah, um, if you- If you insist…" Youmu moved over to take her place next to Sakuya, taking care to avoid physical contact with her.

"Ran-shama! I want to help with the seafood!" Chen said, downcast.

"But Chen, your chicken tastes good!"

"Really!" Chen brightened up. "Then I shall put in EXTRA effort into it!" she declared happily.

Oh dear, Ran thought. Well, at least she managed to get Sakuya and Youmu to become closer together, at least physically. She looked over to the pair. The two were engrossed in conversation, Sakuya smiling and Youmu beaming.

She was getting much better at instigating events, Ran thought, and that was not a good sign. She blamed Yukari-sama's bad influence…

* * *

After dinner, Youmu and Sakuya were washing the dishes together, as Remilia, Yukari and Yuyuko were having a drink after dinner, Ran and Chen in attendance. (Remilia had complained that the chicken was overly done.)

"Well, I suppose after this you will be going home, won't you" Youmu asked.

"Yes, but of course," Sakuya replied. "We cannot hope to bother you and your master for any longer."

"Oh not at all!" Youmu said. "It has been a pleasure having you- I mean, both you and your master, over to visit us."

"Thank you." Sakuya smiled. This girl had really been really pleasant. Sakuya wondered if…

"Um, Sakuya?" Youmu started gingerly.

"Yes?"

"I, uh, um… Do you remember the duel we last had a while back?"

"The cherry blossom incident? Yes I remember, you were really strong, weren't you-?"

"Oh no! Not me, I'm nothing much really…"

"Don't say that. You were pretty good."

"But _you_ were really, really strong," Youmu said. "And I uh, I just wanted you to know that I've always, always looked up to you since then."

"U-Um, thanks." Sakuya's was starting to get a little uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting.

"And uh, um…" Youmu hesitated for a bit, then, "Do you mind if I call you 'Senpai'?"

An awkward silence passed before both girls collected their senses.

"U-Um I don't mind at all, if that is what you want-"

"No no no! FORGET IT! Just forget it!" Youmu immediately started frantically rescinding on her request. "Just forget it! Just forget it!" she continued pleading.

"I-I uh, I don't really mind," Sakuya said.

"Just forget it! Just forget it! Just forget it!" Youmu was still pleading. She could have mentally slapped herself. Heck, she could have just slapped herself for real for putting forth such an embarrassing request.

"N-No! It's quite alright," Sakuya insisted gently.

"U-Uh, okay…" Youmu blushed, and then tentatively said. "Um, let me try this, okay? Uh, hello Senpai- Ah!" She slapped both hands on her cheeks and turned her head away, blush deepening quickly. Any deeper and it would disappear beyond the visible spectrum. "No no no, this isn't going to work!"

"Youmu! Youmu, please relax!" Sakuya grabbed Youmu by the shoulders and turned her to face her. "It's okay. Many of the fairies back in the mansion address me this way anyway," she lied. Back in the mansion, all her fairy subordinates refered to her as "Sakuya-sama".

"O-Okay Senpai…" Youmu looked up meekly, a small smile on her lips. Goodness, this girl could really be cute when she wanted to, Sakuya thought. "Senpai"? Was that all it was? Sakuya mentally breathed a sigh of relief. She had thought… no, of course not. Youmu was not in love with her, that idea was ridiculous.

But still, how cute was it of Youmu to admire her like that? Sakuya looked at Youmu, who was smiling sweetly at her, with new found fondness. She also had to take care not to nosebleed.

* * *

When it was time to go, Youmu showed both Remilia and Sakuya out. "Take care Remilia-sama," she said, then turning to Sakuya, "And you too, Senpai," she said, smiling very warmly.

"R-Right, you too," Sakuya said. Behind her, Remilia raised an eyebrow, shrugged and took off towards home, Sakuya following close behind her. "Senpai"? Whatever Yukari and Yuyuko had done, they had achieved some level of success, Remilia thought, for Youmu's attraction to Sakuya was way too much to miss.

"So, Sakuya," Remilia asked. "'Senpai' huh? Never heard of Youmu addressing you like that before."

"Yes Milady," Sakuya blushed. "It is rather cute of her."

"Cute, eh?" Maybe Yukari and Yuyuko were even more successful than she had anticipated. "So, Sakuya. What do you think of your new 'junior'?"

"Well," Sakuya said, "She is rather interesting. Almost like a younger sister." Sakuya squeezed her hands together and smiled. "A cute younger sister. I wonder how that would feel like to have."

"Sister"? Oh dear, thought Remilia, mentally chuckling. Drama, right at her doorstep. She looked at her chief maid. This would be interesting…

* * *

**Yah, things have taken a different turn. Although I don't think I want to highlight the differences, since new readers won't understand what I'm talking about anyway. **

**Just take this version as the official version. Thanks.**


	6. Ch 6: A sincere coincidence

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**A quick intermission in this story, just to give Sakuya and Youmu more chances to interact with each other under normal circumstances. **

**Very out of place guest characters featured. Don't ask me why, they just literally popped up in my mind. **

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Ch. 6: A sincere coincidence**

Konpaku Youmu found herself scratching her head. It was that time of week again, when the larder had to be restocked. The truth of the matter was she had no idea what Yuyuko-sama wanted to eat.

"Oh, I'm fine with whatever you cook, it's always delicious," would be Yuyuko's usual response when asked for specifics. Aside from seasonal foods and festival related dishes, everything else would be left to Youmu's discretion.

It was not that Youmu did not know what her master liked. In fact, she knew her master so well that… well… let us just say she knows all her weak spots. For massaging, of course. She only wanted the best for her master, but she also wanted to prepare a variety of meals so as not to bore herself with cooking only the tried and tested.

"Hmmm… if only Yuyuko-sama would specifically request dishes of me…" Youmu thought while musing over a stand of groceries in the human village. The price of cabbage had risen again. "Maybe even challenge me, and then I can really prove myself to her. But I don't know any recipe outside of the usual…"

"How much for this fish…? What? Again?" A familiar voice rang out from a fish monger's stall nearby.

Youmu turned to face the voice and saw a familiar sight. "S…Senpai!" she called out, and rushed over. Looks like cabbage will not be part of this week's meals.

"Huh? Oh! Youmu!" Sakuya turned away from the fish monger she had been haggling with, and greeted an enthusiastic Youmu.

"Heehee! Hi!" Youmu greeted back. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Sigh. Well, it looks like the price of fish," Sakuya jerked a thumb towards the rows of trout displayed on the ice, "Has just risen again." (a/n: Yeeeaaahhh- Sorry…)

"Hmm? Here too?" asked Youmu.

"What do you mean?"

"The price of cabbage had risen too. I've checked all the stores."

Sakuya sighed again. "This is all due to the bad weather conditions this year. It's led to a bad harvest, especially rice. Pushed the price of all other food stuffs up basically…"

"Um… I know pointing fingers isn't the best thing to do, but is it… Tenshi?" Youmu asked.

"Hehe… funny thing was that was my first thought too! But Tenshi can't be blamed for everything, can she?" Sakuya looked up, as if trying to spot and knife out trouble from where she was standing. "Nope, I don't think it's her this time."

"Definitely not her."

Sakuya and Youmu whipped around. Speak of the devil…

"Hello, happy to see me?" Hinanai Tenshi asked.

"No," was the apathetic answer from the servant pair.

"Humph!" Tenshi pouted and, apparently having lost interest in the duo, started examining the trout with curiosity replaced by disgust in half a second.

"Tenshi! What are you doing-" Sakuya started.

"Shhh! I'm keeping a low profile!" Tenshi said, not looking up. The long, blue haired celestial tentatively poked one of the fish, and then quickly withdrew her finger at the touch of the slimy skin. "Urgh… how do people eat these?" she curled up her lips in revulsion. All around her, the humans were staring at her, and her odd hat, which had two peaches tied to it. So much for keeping a low profile…

"What do you mean how?" Youmu answered Tenshi's question. "That's fish!" she said, attempting to point out the obvious to Tenshi.

"…! Really?" Tenshi turned to the pair. "It looks so different from the fish I usually eat up in the heavens."

"Because it's usually cooked…" Sakuya said dryly. Where _does_ this celestial live anyway- Oops, obvious question.

"Oh!" Tenshi glanced at the fish again. "But fish really is revolting isn't it?"

"Ahem…" Another blue haired girl, a servant of the celestials, approached them. A youkai wrapped in long pink frills. A _fish _youkai.

"Sigh… Lady Tenshi, so this was where you were," Iku said, a disapproving look on her face. "Once again, I'm sent as a baby sitter to come rein you in… There was once a time when I was but an honourable messenger of the heavens…"

"But I'm not causing any trouble!" Tenshi protested. "And besides, admit it, you like coming on these adventures with me!"

"They are NOT adventures, at least not appropriate ones. A celestial such as you cannot simply go as she pleases, especially if she cannot conduct herself in a responsible manner," Iku said simply. "And besides, I do NOT enjoy coming on these… 'adventures' with you."

"Yes you do."

"No I do not."

"Yes you do."

"No I do not."

"Yes you do! You love them! Admit it!"

"No I do not."

"Yes you do! You love them! YOU love ME! Admit it! That's why you're ALWAYS following me! Admit it!"

"No I do not," Iku replied without so much as twitching a frill.

"Humph," Tenshi turned away from Iku, and then whispered to Sakuya and Youmu, "She's just a little cold and afraid to admit it, that's all. I know she actually loves me…"

Sakuya and Youmu looked at each other, than looked at Iku's expressionless face. They really doubted that… but neither felt the need to argue with Tenshi.

"That's enough out of you, young lady," Iku said in a tone that was anything but loving. "Look, it is high time that you returned to the heavens-"

"It's _always _'go back to the heavens', or 'stay in the heavens'! I'm always trapped there, cooped up in there!" Tenshi said unhappily. "Celestial life is so boring! All I ever do is sit around and… Oh! I don't even know _what _it is I do up there!" Tenshi pleaded Iku with her eyes to understand her situation.

"Sigh…" Iku relented. "Well, you're not actually prohibited from wandering, as long as you behave yourself…" Iku gave Tenshi a small smile. "But if you will not go back, what is it you want to do?"

"Hmmm… I don't know- Ah!" Tenshi turned to the Sakuya and Youmu. "You two! Mortals!-"

"Tenshi."

"S-Sorry Iku. Um, Sakuya and Youmu was it? You two, what is it that you do?"

"We serve," was Sakuya's immediate, contented response.

Tenshi was not familiar with the word. "Eh? Serve? Basically…?"

"Um… things like cooking and-" Youmu started to explain.

"Oh! That's it!" Tenshi turned back to Iku. "Iku! I want to learn how to cook!"

"Very well then, Lady Tenshi," Iku said, "But will you not first return to heaven, at least for the day?"

"Fine…" Tenshi said, as the two occupants of heaven started to walk out of the village, apparently heading home. "But will you be the one to teach me how to cook?"

"…Me? I uh, I'm not all that great at cooking-"

"Oh, come on! Please…"

"Al-Alright."

"Yay! Thank you Iku! I love you too!"

"Sigh. Wherever did you get that idea from, Lady Tenshi?"

"Humph. Deny all you want! But one of these days I'll get you to confess. Maybe once I learn how to cook, I'll cook you such a fabulous meal that you'll just admit it there and then!"

"Fufufu… very well then, Lady Tenshi. I shall await that day…"

Sakuya and Youmu watched as the odd pair walked off into the distance, then exchanged glances. What exactly just happened?

"Well… um, Senpai, speaking of cooking, do you happen to know of any complex, culturally different dishes I might try preparing?"

* * *

**Again, don't ask me why. I'm just as lost as Sakuya and Youmu. Hehe…**


	7. Ch 7: Life is where the kitchen is

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Sakuya x Youmu continues! **

**And what do you know? The previous, apparently random chapter did have a purpose as a set up. Didn't actually plan for it but…**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Ch. 7: Life is where the kitchen is**

"And to what… do I owe the pleasure?" Remilia asked in an unpleasant tone. Seated opposite her, out on one of the Scarlet Devil Mansion's many balconies, sipping milk tea with great pleasure was Yuyuko.

"Like I explained, Youmu was here on the invitation of Sakuya." Milk tea was really different from the usual Japanese green tea, in a nice way. Maybe she should start asking Youmu to prepare it for her regularly.

"That servant… if I did not love her like family…" Remilia crossed her arms. "But that still does not explain _why _Youmu needs to come here."

"Well, Youmu is eagerly learning new styles of cooking from Sakuya, and your kitchen just happens to be better equipped." Yuyuko sipped her tea again. She was really getting hooked on it. "Such a diligent girl…" Yuyuko placed down her tea cup to wipe a tear from her eye. "Always so hardworking…"

Remilia found little space in her heart to share the same sentiment. If she got it right, this fool of a ghost and her servant had just invaded her territory, all so that the girl can learn a few recipes to feed a dead spirit? Oh! Whatever happened to the glory that was the Scarlet Devil Mansion, a place that was once known and _feared_? And how does feeding a _ghost _even make sense anyway…?

Remilia eyed Yuyuko. Unless… she really was a hungry ghost as rumoured…

"Yuyuko."

"Yes?"

"Are you evil?"

"I don't think so," Yuyuko smiled an innocent smile that seemed to suggest otherwise.

Evil hungry ghost noted, thought Remilia.

"I hope we're not bothering you," Yuyuko asked politely.

"Sigh… well, I suppose I still owe you one for entertaining me the last time," relented Remilia. Then, acting more like a well-cultured host, she picked up the tea pot and asked Yuyuko, "More tea?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Youmu was in the kitchen, learning how to prepare Western styled dishes from Sakuya. Sakuya was starting her on something she was more familiar with: stews and soup-based dishes.

"Wow! Making Western styled dishes isn't so difficult if you know how, isn't it, Senpai?" Youmu carefully added the ingredients and condiments as directed by Sakuya.

"Yes, well, cooking styles simply differ in ingredients and condiments used, as well as approach of course," said Sakuya. "So as long as you know the method, and the right proportion of ingredients to use, you can cook a decent meal. And since you are already so proficient in cooking, learning new techniques should be easy for you," Sakuya smiled.

"Thanks!" Youmu beamed back.

Sakuya's smile widened at Youmu's expression. Having someone to cook with was so much fun! She was usually accompanied by fairy subordinates when preparing meals of course, but they were always so formal around their "Sakuya-sama". Conversing with someone so casually while cooking was really, really enjoyable. And Sakuya rather enjoyed teaching her new protégé.

Or… "Imouto" as she had secretly been thinking of her. Although she would kill herself if she ever let Youmu know she thought of her that way…

"Um, Senpai? Could I ask you a question?"

"Yes, sis-"

No. She DID NOT just-

"Uh, sorry Senpai?" Youmu asked, looking slightly confused. "Did… Did you just call me…?"

"No, um, I'm sorry," Sakuya apologised quickly. She had half the mind to kill herself right now. "I had no right to think of you as my little sister, it was unbecoming of me." Sakuya apologised again, "So sorry of me."

Sister? Sakuya thought of her as her sister?

Youmu looked down at her feet, her hands clenched. Next to her, the pot of stew was noisily bubbling away over the fire. Sister…?

"Um, Youmu?" Sakuya approached Youmu, worried by Youmu's sudden change in behaviour. What had she done? "Youmu, I'm sorry, it is rather perverse of me, I know, secretly thinking of you like that without your permission... Youmu?"

"I uh," Youmu backed away, still looking down. "I'm fine."

"No… Youmu, how can you be? You're backing away from me," Sakuya said, voice laden with guilt. If she ever did anything to hurt Youmu… "Please, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you," Sakuya continued to try to approach Youmu.

"No, please, there is no need for you to apologise!" Youmu backed away further and looked up, cheeks red.

H-Huh?

"I-I'm not mad! Really! I… it's just that…" Youmu squeezed her hands together and blushed deeper. "To think of me in such a familiar manner…"

"R-Right, um, it's really unbecoming, really embarrassing of me, isn't it?" Sakuya said tentatively.

"I… I'm actually fine with it, you know!" Youmu blurted out.

Sakuya short circuited there and then. No, please don't do this to me Youmu, Sakuya thought. This is too much…

"E-Even if you want to call me… uh… 'Sis'… I'm fine with that-"

"NO!" Sakuya shouted, causing Youmu to startle. "I… I mean, that's going too far," Sakuya explained, "I'd much prefer the current arrangement, please?" Sakuya begged Youmu.

Youmu's eyes widened at the image of her idol actually_ flustered_ over her… the image was really empowering… Her eyes then narrowed as she replied with a foxy smile, "Alright then, _Onee-sama."_

Sakuya died. Or at least she ought to have died. Why am I not dead? Where are my knives? Where ARE my knives? Damn it! I left them in the room! Oh please kill me… please KILL ME! Sakuya dashed out of the kitchen, blood fast rushing away from her vital organs to her nasal cavity.

Youmu stood there for a second. Her "Senpai" had just run away, a conspicuous trail of what looked like blood tracing her path out of the kitchen entrance. Did she… overdo it?

"Wait! Sakuya-senpai! Wait, come back!" Youmu dashed after Sakuya, all the while suppressing the urge to laugh.

* * *

That night, back in Hakugyokurou, as Youmu lay in her futon, she giggled at the thought of the day's events. Eventually, she had gotten Sakuya to calm down, and the two had a wonderful time together cooking in the kitchen. (They later appeased Remilia's grumpy mood with a delicious meal the two had prepared together, earning her permission for Youmu to come back and visit the Scarlet Devil Mansion.)

But… Sakuya had only thought of Youmu as a sister. Yet somehow, Youmu was not sad. In fact, Youmu blushed again at the thought as she buried her face deeper into the pillow. She was so much closer to her Senpai than she had ever been. And to think that Sakuya, well known for being elegant but distant, actually thought of her like that… Youmu started pushing her face so hard against the pillow even her spirit half Myon started to asphyxiate.

Sigh… maybe she should really start addressing Sakuya as "Onee-sama", Youmu giggled again at the thought, and curled up in her futon, cheeks still rosy.

Outside, Yuyuko was looking into Youmu's room, watching her "daughter" sleep. She had spent such a long and happy day with Sakuya… Fufufu, those two were really close, weren't they?

"Youthful love is really the best, isn't it…?" Yuyuko smiled as she drifted away.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Sakuya was helping Remilia prepare for the night.

"So, Sakuya," Remilia asked. "Spent some quality time with your junior?"

"Yes," Sakuya smilied, "And please Ojousama, don't address her as such. I'm not really her Senpai…"

"But she seems to think of you that way."

"Yes, she does." Sakuya blushed slightly.

"Hmmm? Sakuya, tell me honestly, what do you think of her?"

"Well, she still has much to learn, and I intend to help her out as much as I can."

"No, no Sakuya. What do you _think of _her?"

"Huh? Well, I think she is an earnest and diligent person. A very pleasant person to interact with too."

"No, no, you don't get it. What do you think of her _as?"_

"Um," Sakuya's blush deepened. "I uh, I think of her as a… a really cute sister?" She looked gingerly at Remilia. "Is that… wrong of me? I mean… Youmu's okay with it, at least that's what she said…"

Remilia's eyes bulged a bit, and then she promptly tumbled back into her bed, clutching her mid section and laughing wildly.

"Ojousama? What's the matter?" Sakuya asked her worriedly.

"Hahaha… Oh! It's nothing… sigh…" Remilia looked at a confused Sakuya, and shook her head sadly. Its official, Sakuya and Youmu are now _sisters. _Remilia looked out of the window, as if trying to reach Yuyuko telepathically. You wanted them to be close? Well… Remilia turned to look at Sakuya, still looking a bit confused. You might have wanted to be a _little _more specific on the details…

Maybe she should just cut to the chase and pull on fate's strings, but where was the fun it that?

* * *

**Relax Remilia, this story IS Sakuya x Youmu. Destiny has already been decided, even without your intervention... **


	8. Ch 8: Stolen before delivery

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Chapter eight! Serious developments! **

**I hope the title wasn't too much of a give away… Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Ch. 8: Stolen before delivery**

"And to what… do I owe the pleasure?" Remilia asked in an unpleasant tone. Seated opposite her, out on one of the Scarlet Devil Mansion's many balconies, sipping milk tea with great pleasure was Yuyuko.

Again.

"Hmmm? Wasn't it you who gave my dear Youmu permission to come over whenever she wanted?" Yuyuko continued sipping the milk tea.

This was already getting tiresome, thought Remilia. Youmu, she could stand. The little swordsman's coming and goings did not really affect her daily affairs, or Sakuya's performance. Youmu did not visit often or for long anyway, and Sakuya on the other hand seemed so much more cheerful, her work quality actually improved. Besides, Remilia enjoyed watching their interactions from the sidelines. It was like some sort of fictional love comedy…

The issue was, each time Youmu visited, Yuyuko came along. If Sakuya was the oblivious male lead and Youmu the loving young girl, then Yuyuko must be the bloody in-laws…

"Mmm?" Yuyuko said, as she studied Remilia's face. Remilia had been showing a multitude of expressions along her train of thought… "What's the matter, dear Sis?-"

"I'm not your in-law," came Remilia's dry, instant reply.

"Oh? You caught onto my drift so fast?"

"Do you seriously want to see your servant marry my servant…?"

"I'm already trying to pick an auspicious date. 3"

"Yuyuko…"

"It won't be long now Remilia…" Yuyuko smiled. "That day of union will be such a happy day…"

Remilia looked to the side and smirked. Yuyuko, you dreaming ghost, you're waaay off the mark…

"Yuyuko, you want to see your dear Youmu progress through love and life, yet not once will you let her come visit Sakuya on her own?" asked Remilia. "Or are you lonely without her?"

"Oh no!" Yuyuko said. "Well, admittedly I do get lonely, but I would also love to watch the drama that I helped orchestrate…"

Remilia found one additional reason to dislike her in-law…

"Well, I grow tired of this," Remilia got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Yuyuko.

"Hakurei Shrine, for a visit…" Remilia stretched her wings and jumped onto the balcony railing.

"Oh… and what about, you know, the 'black-white' issue?"

"That is no longer an issue to me," muttered Remilia. "And that doesn't mean I don't have the right to visit an old, dear friend now do I?" Remilia said. "Let's just hope Reimu is not too preoccupied at the moment to entertain lonely me… Keep your fingers crossed," and with that, Remilia took off.

"Good luck!" Yuyuko wished Remilia.

"Oh! And you can stay if you want, just don't wreck anything!" Remilia shouted back as she flew into the distance.

Yuyuko smiled as she watched Remilia fly away. Who knew that even a half-century old vampire had the capacity for love in her veins? But… Yuyuko looked sadly at her reflection in one of the Mansion's many full length French windows. For creatures like her, creatures that had extremely long life-spans, love was… tricky. And even if they managed to find a suitable partner, well… Yuyuko thought of Yuraki wistfully…

Which was why she was so eager to see a blossoming, successful love between Sakuya and Youmu. Granted, Youmu and Sakuya had a disparity in lifespan as well, but no where as great as that between… say… the red-white and the scarlet vampire, thought Yuyuko sadly. Young Youmu had a chance. A chance to love the person of her choice… Even the vampire had evidently given up…

Somewhere in this castle, Sakuya and Youmu were probably enjoying each other's company. Yuyuko closed her eyes and wished with all of her undead heart, which was regretfully much more generous than that of most living, that nothing of harm would come to Youmu.

* * *

Back inside the Mansion's kitchen, Youmu was seated at the table, while Sakuya was busy preparing tonight's dinner. Youmu had on earlier visits offered to help Sakuya with the chores, but Sakuya had insisted that she was a guest, and that a guest could not be expected to do the Mansion's work.

As such, Youmu usually spent most of her short visits simply chatting with Sakuya, watching her as she elegantly did her duties. Even in work, Sakuya kept her poise and composure, Youmu thought as she stared at Sakuya in a slightly longing manner. Sometimes, Sakuya did allow Youmu to help her. Sometimes they had little danmaku duels, where Youmu would usually lose, though she was quickly catching on to Sakuya's favourite tricks and tactics. Sometimes they would simply have fun teaching each other random things, like kenjutsu, or even knife twirling.

"Senpai, you're a surprisingly good singer!" Youmu had once complimented Sakuya, after Sakuya accidently let slip a tune while she was cleaning the Mansion.

"Oh, please!" Sakuya had blushed.

They even once went on a grocery trip together, since Sakuya _had_ work to do, and Youmu might as well clear the week's groceries along the way. All in all, Sakuya and Youmu had grown really close, and had even shared secrets with each other.

"Mmm…" muttered Youmu as she laid her head on the table.

"Oh? Are you tired Youmu?" asked Sakuya as she cooked.

"Oh, not at all!" Youmu said, raising her head to look at Sakuya.

"Well, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No thank you."

"Hmmm?" Sakuya said. "You never ever accept my offer to stay for dinner. Do you dislike my cooking?"

"Oh no!" said Youmu. "It's just that I need to return home and prepare dinner for Yuyuko-sama myself."

"Yes, well, I suppose Oujousama would not stand for it if it became a habit for your master to stay for dinner each time as well."

"Yes, and I have a funny feeling that Remilia-sama only tolerates my visits for my help with the gardens…"

"Shhh! Don't let Ojousama hear that, or we'll both be in trouble!" Sakuya and Youmu both exchanged giggles.

"Hey, Youmu," Sakuya said after a while.

"Yes?"

"Remember what we were talking about the other day?"

"What thing?"

"You know… that thing…" Sakuya blushed.

Oh… Youmu blushed as well. Just the other day, the two had been discussing about their observations of life in Gensokyo, and somehow the conversation came to revolve around love in Gensokyo, about who was in love with who, what were the signs, what were the possible developments and other gossip.

"Now that we've talked about it," Sakuya had whispered, "Girl-girl relationships are rather common, aren't they?"

"Yes… even Yuyuko-sama is in one…" Youmu had whispered back.

"So… you still haven't told me of your view on such relationships," Sakuya said hesitantly back in the present.

"Um… Me? Well, I already said I was unsure about such things, right?" Youmu lied. There was nothing more in the world that she wanted than to be involved in one, but she felt she could not share this with the very girl she was in love with, since she was afraid it might put her off.

"Well… um, what if I… wait…" Sakuya stopped cooking for a moment, and turned to face Youmu. "Youmu, promise you won't tell anyone else."

"O-Okay… what is it Senpai?"

"What if… what if I said I actually liked a… liked a girl?"

Youmu stood up, her eyes wide. Senpai liked a girl? Wh-Who…? Was it…? Youmu's heart skipped a beat. "Senpai, who is it?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone-"

"I promise! Who is it?"

"W-Well, you won't believe it, it's really odd really…"

"It's alright, you can tell me!"

"Well," Sakuya blushed a bit. "I've liked her for some time actually."

"Who?" Youmu almost begged.

"Ki-Kirisame Marisa."

…

Youmu did not believe it.

* * *

**Okay, first off, who here **_**hates **_**being left with a cliff hanger? *Sees many hands* *Starts apologising profusely***

**Secondly, this is the part where I'm trying to weave my two stories together. Yes, this, and Love Coloured Spark. I've got the big plan, I'm just a little muddled on the details. So please be patient.**

**Also, I may not be able to write as often now for undisclosed circumstances. (Am I a student? Are there exams coming up? I don't know…) Hopefully I'll still have time to write, you know, just to relieve stress. So maybe I'll be back much sooner than expected. **


	9. Ch 9: Autumn

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Woo! Chapter 9! An immediate follow up to the last chapter's cliff hanger, we check up on our favourite little swordsman. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Ch. 9: Autumn**

It was autumn, although quite frankly no one really knew that it had started. The transition between late summer and autumn was always so subtle, so smooth, unlike the other seasons. Maybe it was the work of the Aki sisters, they were always so gentle.

The past month had sneaked past by so subtlety too. One whole month of late summer bliss. As a chilling, early autumn breeze blew through the garden, carrying with it now a few wilting leaves, the very first victims of the incoming colder months, an equally gentle, silver-haired, diminutive figure gave her katana a flick.

Youmu looked up. The maples were still largely green going on to yellow. Maybe they did not know that winter was coming in a few more months. Maybe they did, but denied it. Youmu sighed. Whatever it was, there was a lot of work to do in the coming months. A lot of fallen leaves to clear up, a lot of autumn dishes to cook. Maybe with luck, the papaya tree may have even borne fruit.

Oh wait, the papaya tree's already dead. Silly Yuyuko-sama, attempting to grow a tropical tree in temperate climate. It was male to begin with too…

Yup, there was a lot of work to do. Maybe just enough to taker her mind off things…

Some distance behind her, standing in the porch of one of the many buildings in Hakugyokurou was Yuyuko, watching her dear gardener with a worried expression on her face. It was apparent to her that something had happened to Youmu over the past few days. She had not gone to the Scarlet Devil Mansion for five days now, when over the past month she would have visited regularly once every three days. Nor had she brought up any new things she had learnt, as she had once done so in an excited manner.

The mere fact that Youmu was aware that Yuyuko was watching her, and yet over the past two hours worked the garden while pretending not to know she was there, that alone was worrying enough.

Yuyuko had tried asking Youmu what was wrong, but for once in her relatively short servitude of less than sixty years, Youmu flat out refused to answer to her Yuyuko-sama. Since then, Yuyuko decided to just give the little girl some space. But Yuyuko did not have to ask to know the source of the trouble.

One day the girl was bouncing about, full of energy about her "Senpai", and the next, not a word about Sakuya.

"Yuyuko-sama?" Yuyuko snapped out of her worries to find Youmu suddenly next to her. "Yuyuko-sama, this garden has been taken care of. Is there anything you would like me to do?"

Yuyuko stared into the deep blue, calm eyes of Youmu. "I… No, Youmu, that will be all for today."

"As you wish, Yuyuko-sama. But there is still plenty of daylight. Would you like me to take care of the autumn groceries?"

"I…" Yuyuko's heart wrenched a little. It had been a long time since Youmu was this… formal with her. "Youmu… sigh… Could I ask you… Could I ask you to meet the Aki sisters later in the evening?" Yuyuko simply could not bring herself to do anything that may make the situation worse. "They will be coming in later with the very first batch of autumn harvest."

"Very well, Yuyuko-sama." Youmu turned away, and hummed to herself. Yup, there will be plenty of work to do.

Yuyuko grabbed the railing of the porch and watched as Youmu walked away. So much of her just wanted to haunt down Sakuya and asked what had happened, but she was so afraid that her intervention was partially responsible for Youmu's pain. Was her forceful, aggressive matchmaking part of the reason why Youmu was like this now?

"Yuyuko."

"Not now Yukari," Yuyuko said, still holding on to the railing, her back still turned to the gap youkai that had just now appeared behind her.

"Yuyuko," Yukari placed her hands on Yuyuko's shoulders.

"My… Before I even ascertain what is wrong with Youmu, word has already reached you, Yukari."

"Youmu? So that's what's wrong?"

Yuyuko turned her head to look at Yukari behind her. "You didn't know?"

"Now I do," Yukari said.

"T'ch, troublesome youkai," Yuyuko allowed herself a small smile.

"Well, I could see you were in pain," Yukari said sincerely. "Yuyuko," Yukari gave Yuyuko's shoulders a squeeze. "Since it's the beginning autumn, come with me to my house. Just for a short drink, maybe dinner too if you are willing to grace me."

Yuyuko turned to face the direction Youmu had walked off in again. "What about Youmu? I know I can't help much, since she doesn't want to share anything with me, but I can't just leave her."

"Yuyuko, Youmu's not a little girl anymore," Yukari said. "I'm sure she'll figure out what to do. Just give her time," Yukari turned Yuyuko to face her. "Have faith in her."

"But…"

"Come on, it'll be good for your nerves," Yukari urged. "You can't help her if you're in over your own head."

"I'll be in over my own head if I drink…"

"Heh… Yuyuko," Yukari smiled. It was nice to see that Yuyuko at least still had her sharp wit about her. "Come with me. Let's just give Youmu a little space, a little time. And you," Yukari started pulling Yuyuko by the arm as she opened a gap to her own home, "A little alcohol."

"But Yukari…"

"No buts. A Youmu in pain may wrench your heart, but a Yuyuko in pain equally wrenches mine," Yukari said, as she firmly but gently led Yuyuko through the gap.

"I… fine…" Yuyuko relented. "Work your magic," Yuyuko smiled at Yukari.

"Don't worry Yuyuko," Yukari returned the smile. "I've seen Youmu over all these years. I believe in her, and you should too."

The gap closed with the silently after them, leaving the autumn afternoon tranquil and undisturbed.

* * *

**Hmmm… ended up devoting a large portion of the chapter to romance, but not Youmu's romance…**

**Anyway, it does play its role. It signifies that Youmu's on her own now. So how will she deal with it? Read on, the next chapter's up already. **


	10. Ch 10: Spring is but six months from Fa

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**It's autumn in the story. Who do you think are this chapter's guest characters?**

**The Aki sisters get some love, then give some! Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Ch. 10: Spring is but six months from Fall**

"Wow, this place is really big isn't it, big sister?" said a petite blonde figure in a yellow blouse and black dress. Grapes tied to the torso of her red hat bobbled as she looked up at the top of Hakugyokurou's massive front gate.

"It is, Minoriko, isn't it?" an identical figure in a red fading to orange dress answered. The bottom of her dress was constantly shedding beautiful, red leaves that disappeared into nothingness, like a mini-Autumn.

"Yes, Shizuha-nee," Minoriko Aki replied to her sister. "I wonder how we should contact Yuyuko-san- eh?"

Suddenly, the great doors swung open. In the centre of the frame stood a silver haired figure, her feet shoulder-length apart, her two katana tied to the back of her dress held horizontal to the ground, a cut flower tied to the scabbard of the longer one.

Rather picturesque and impressive was Youmu on this Autumn afternoon.

"Ah…!" Minoriko and Shizuha stood there, looking at the little swordsman. "Um…" Minoriko ventured tentatively, "Uh… We uh…"

"Aki Minoriko and Aki Shizuha is it?" Youmu walked up to them and greeted most politely. "My master, Yuyuko-sama has been expecting you."

"R-Right," stammered Shizuha, eyes glazed over Youmu. "Um, may we go in and meet her directly?"

"I'm sorry, Yuyuko-sama is not in at the moment," Youmu said. "Would you like to leave your produce with ah… um…" Youmu started looking over the shoulder's of the Aki sisters. "Wh-Where's the autumn vegetables you were bringing?"

"Oh! We didn't bring them in conventional packages," Minoriko explained. "We brought them via magical means!"

"Oh! Well then, please come in!" Youmu led the sisters through the gates, as the gates shut in on themselves.

Minoriko and Shizuha looked around as Youmu led them, still in awe of Hakugyokurou's size and the number of buildings in the complex. "Youmu," asked Minoriko, "Who occupies all these buildings? They're all empty."

"Ghosts," replied Youmu simply.

"Oh…" Minoriko started walking closer to her elder sister, who had inched closer to Minoriko as well.

"Well, there's no need for any worry, it's perfectly safe here," Youmu assured them with a smile. "By the way, who are you two? Has Yuyuko-sama known you two for long?"

"We're the gods of Autumn," Shizuha replied simply as well, a little huffy.

"O-Oh…" Youmu walked a little straighter, while berating herself for her stupidity.

"It's quite alright," Minoriko said. "We've always been rather down to earth." She rushed up to Youmu's side. "But what about you?" Minoriko asked. "Tell us about yourself."

"W-Well, I'm the gardener here actually…"

"Gardener?" Shizuha took Youmu's other side. "That's nice," she smiled warmly.

"Th-Thanks!" Youmu relaxed a bit, and dropped her formal façade.

"We've always had a soft spot for people who are involved in the tending of Nature," Minoriko held her hands behind her back and smiled sweetly at Youmu.

"U-Um, right." Immediately, Youmu's façade was back up, but not because she disliked the Aki sisters, it was just that she was not too comfortable with all the sudden loving attention from them. "O-Oh! Here we are!" announced Youmu as they arrived at the building that served as the larder of Hakugyokurou. Youmu opened the doors and led the Aki sisters in.

"Alright, here we are, so if you would please," said Youmu.

"With great pleasure," said Shizuha and Minoriko simultaneously. Minoriku took off her hat, while Shizuha pulled at the hem of her dress, materializing a cloak of leaves. With a wave of the hat and a flap of the cloak, the bounties of Autumn came streaming out in a rich stream of yellow, orange and red. Sweet potatoes, squash and melons, chestnuts, radishes, mushrooms, fruits and others came forth and piled themselves neatly on a mat of leaves that had weaved itself on the larder floor.

"W-Wow," breathed Youmu. "Just… wow…"

"Tada!" Minoriko and Shizuha gave a twirl of the hat and a swirl the cloak, and curtseyed. "Hope you enjoy your Autumn feast- huh?"

Tears were streaming down Youmu's face.

"Youmu?" Minoriko approached the silver haired girl. "Wh-What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing…" Youmu lied, as she herself only just realized herself that she was crying. All the food that appeared before her reminded her of her time in the kitchen, her time learning new things, her time enjoying conversations. Her time with her dear Senpai.

It all reminded her of Sakuya.

"It's nothing…" Youmu repeated again as she tried to wipe off the brooks running down her cheeks to no avail. Youmu dreadfully missed Sakuya. And it was not about how much time had past since she last saw her.

Her Senpai was in love, _in love _with _someone else_. How could she not have expected this? How could she not have foreseen this? Kirisame Marisa… Youmu knew her. She was monstrously strong, like Yuyuko-sama, like Hakurei Reimu, and everybody else above her league. Like Sakuya…

Sakuya was way above her league. How could she have hoped to even share a romantic relationship with her? Of course Senpai would love someone like Marisa, she was simply not good enough to take Marisa's place in Senpai's heart. The brooks streaming down Youmu's face widened and deepened with grief. Youmu dreadfully missed Sakuya, not because she had not seen Sakuya for five days, but because she was afraid she would never see Sakuya again…

"Youmu?" Shizuha asked gently. Youmu looked up from where she had kneeled down on, tears still streaming, to see the Aki sisters embracing her from either side. Two pillars of autumn, softly cradling a child of the earth.

"Youmu?" Shizuha repeated, "What's the matter?"

"I…" No words came to Youmu's mind. No excuses, no explanations, not even the truth.

"Love trouble, isn't it?" asked Minoriko.

"H-How do you know?" asked Youmu softly as she looked up to one of the sisters holding her in their arms.

"Well, we've been around a lot longer than you can imagine," Minoriko explained.

"We've seen love come and go," continued Shizuha, "Especially during this romantic period of the year."

"We can tell a broken heart when we see one," finished Minoriko with a small smile. "So, please, share with us your burden. Maybe we can help," offered Minoriko.

"Th-The girl I love… loves someone else," confessed Youmu as the words forced themselves out of her pained heart and through her dry lips.

"Does that girl you love know you love her?" Shizuha asked.

"No, she thinks of me as her sister…" Youmu placed her hands to her face, tears threatening to leak again. It had seemed such a sweet thing then, for Sakuya to think of her as someone closer than kin. She had been her soul sister. But now it seemed like just some giant, stupid obstacle.

"And you're just going to let that precious love you have for her wilt?" Minoriko asked.

Youmu looked up. "No… No I don't want it to. But!-" she turned to the sisters, hopelessness mixed in with the sadness on her face. "What can I do? I don't stand a chance-"

"Only if you choose not to give yourself that chance," Minoriko reprimanded Youmu gently.

"I can see you love her dearly," added Shizuha. "I'm sure you can't and won't just let her go, just like that, without trying to pull back. Otherwise, even the gentlest of winds," Shizuha plucked another leaf from her dress and held the stalk in-between her thumb and index finger, "Will blow her away." Shizuha blew at the leaf, and let it glide out of her grasp. "And before you know it," she turned back to Youmu, "She's truly forever out of your reach."

Youmu looked down, jaws clenched. For Senpai… no, Sakuya, her_ beloved _Sakuya, to go on loving someone else without having ever known that was someone who probably loved her more than anyone else in this world…

"I… I don't want that," Youmu said, a spark of determination in her eyes. "I don't want that at all," she said, turning to the sisters.

"You're a very sweet and sincere child, Youmu," Minoriko said, stroking the back of Youmu's head. "Even though we've only just met, this is what I think of you."

"Thank you," Youmu replied, and got up from the larder floor. "I'm fine now," she added truthfully.

"That's good," the Aki sisters smiled at her, and the three returned to the business of the autumn food lying in the larder.

Later, as Youmu was seeing the Aki sisters off at the main gate, Minoriko turned to Youmu and said. "Just out of curiosity, what are you going to do about your… um… romance issue?"

"Sigh…" Youmu said. "Well… I'm going to stand up for myself, just as my mentor has always taught me," she gave a confident smile. "I'm going to let the person I love know I love her, then I'm going to let the person she loves know I love her. And if it turns out that I still lose out, well…" Youmu looked over to the side. "At least she'll know I love her, and at least my rival will know who to watch out for," Youmu's smile shrank to a content one.

"Well said!" Shizuha said, grabbing Youmu by the shoulders and pecking her on the cheek. "Good luck! Little silver-haired swordsman!"

"Th-Thanks!" Youmu blushed at Shizuha's sudden move.

"Here! Another one for even more luck!" Minoriko added another peck to Youmu's other cheek. "Stay brave! You know what they say, love and war is not all that different!"

"Th-Thanks!" Youmu blushed even deeper. "And really… don't make it sound so epic…"

"Fufufu…" both sisters laughed, and the three exchanged goodbyes as the sisters headed away from Hakugyokurou.

"Ah… What do you think, Minoriko?" Shizuha asked after they had put some distance between them and Hakugyokurou.

"Mmm? Well, its rather surprising isn't it? But I guess even swordsmen in shining armour need their knights," Minoriko giggled.

"You sounded a little resentful there," said Shizuha.

"Ah… if she wasn't so madly in love with someone else, I would take her in an instant!" Minoriko hugged herself and squealed.

Shizuha smiled at her younger sister's antics and looked at the trees, which would soon begin shedding gold and auburn leaves in earnest, symbolic of the most bountiful and festive time of the year.

Now whoever said autumn lacked youthful energy?

* * *

**No one ever did actually… not that I would know, there's no autumn from where I come from… **

**But, ah! I thought it would nice to make Youmu the desired one instead of the desiring one for once. Good luck, Youmu!**

**Oh, and just to confirm, no, Shizuha's dress does not shorten when she creates that cloak of leaves. Neither does it shorten over time. Yah, just to confirm that. Although that would be kinky… not that I would wear it…**


	11. Ch 11: Knife, sword, giant laser cannon

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Hello, I'm back! Okay, so this chapter was already written sometime back, but I didn't want to post it just yet because I needed to develop things a little further…**

**First off, this is a **_**fusion **_**chapter. Meaning this appears in both "A Blade in the Grass" as well as "Love Coloured Spark". So yah, if you've read this chapter in one, you might not want to read it in the other… **

**The stage has not yet been set for the finale (yes, finale, for ABatG anyway…), so let's set it! Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**LCS Ch. 15, ABatG Ch. 11: Knife, sword, giant laser cannon**

Two rounds around the waist, followed by a simple knot. A tuck in here, a flattening of a crease there. Ngh… Ngh… Hah, it's no good, my hair's too short.

Youmu stood in front of the mirror and examined herself. She had on an autumn kimono with a leaf print. Green, gold and very slimming. (a/n: Slimming clothes? Youmu… you're already small enough- *stabbed*) In some ways it resembled her usual uniform, so she did not loose her signature look. The only problem was her shoulder length hair. Hers was shorter than Yuyuko-sama's, so she had trouble tying it back into a bun. But she insisted on a showier hairstyle for several reasons. One, she would be heading off into the Scarlet Devil Mansion's kitchen to help out with the preparations of the autumn feast, and decided on a bun for a neater hairstyle.

Two, there was a hundred percent probability that someone she eagerly wanted to meet was in the kitchen too.

Ah… Well? Youmu checked the back of her head in the mirror. The bun she had gone for had ended up as a small, bundled ponytail resting on her nape. And of all the places, it blocked her nape…

Ack! What was she thinking? Youmu shook her head and looked at her flushed face in the mirror. She was not going there to do anything indecent! No, she simply wanted to confess to Sakuya,to make known her affection for her. Youmu smiled when she was satisfied with her look. She had wanted to do so ever since the Aki sisters had egged her on, but now opportunity itself walked through the gates of Hakugyokurou, inviting her to meet her beloved.

Youmu finished her preparations by tucking her two swords into her obi. She would not let this opportunity slip by this time.

* * *

It had been a week since Alice's and Patchouli's visit. Since then, Patchouli's personal invitation to visit her had turned into a general invitation by the head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Remilia herself to join her in a private autumn feast. The idea came up to Remilia spontaneously the day she and Marisa had met at Reimu's shrine. Apparently, Remilia had invited just about anyone that came to her mind, or anyone she met along the way.

Marisa instinctively brought a hand up to wipe her lips. Remilia, that bat… Marisa had yet to fully forgive her for what she had done a few days before. It was now apparent to her that Remilia had harboured romantic feelings for Reimu. Did Remilia purposely take away her first kiss out of spite? Or was she just crazy as usual…?

"I'm going with crazy," Marisa said to herself as she stood before the mirror. Having just woken up half an hour ago, Marisa had washed, thrown on her usual witch costume, and made the effort to straighten out the rather heavily creased black pinafore before the mirror. Her blonde hair was wet and dishevelled. Marisa took a brush and ran it through her hair quickly, then tossed on her witch hat. The rest will dry out in the crisp autumn air…

"Ready to go."

* * *

Remilia sat at the kitchen table, drinking milk tea as she watched her chief maid prepare this evening's feast. All around her, fairy servants were bustling about, helping out with the preparations.

"Sakuya, you're salting the salted pork."

"Huh?- S-Sorry Ojousama." Sakuya unhappily trashed the dish she had been preparing. She would have to start over…

"Sakuya, you're obviously not in the right state of mind," Remilia said concernedly from across the kitchen. "You haven't been recently… What's wrong?"

"It's nothing… I'm probably just worrying over nothing…" Sakuya said, turning around and leaning against the kitchen counter. Turning away briefly to instruct another fairy servant, she then turned back and said, "It's just that I've not heard from Youmu for a week. I wonder if anything's happened to her?"

"Oh? You're worried about Youmu not coming over for a week? Youmu used to not come over for, like, EVER," Remilia said, raising an eyebrow.

"N-No, I mean, you're right Ojousama, it's just that…"

"Sakuya."

"Yes, Ojousama?"

"Do you miss her?"

"I suppose," Sakuya said without hesitation.

"Ah-ah…" Remilia rested her head on her arm on the table and looked at her maid with a bored look. Sakuya had said she missed Youmu so readily and easily, which meant she probably still did not think of Youmu too intimately. She had no idea why Youmu had stopped her visits, but odds are it had something to do with Sakuya. Remilia had a funny feeling this whole "sister" relationship between the two had finally crumbled in on itself, at least from one side…

"Maybe something private came up? Or maybe someone had hurt her? You never know, some youkai could have jumped her," Remilia suggested.

"If that truly is the case, Ojousama, then that person that hurt her will get something from me personally," Sakuya turned back to the task of preparing the feast.

"Mmm…" Remilia closed her eyes and smiled a slight, perverse smile. Her elegant maid knifing herself… Oh, the sweet irony. Which reminded her, it had been some time since she had drawn her maid's sweet blood…

"Well, I suppose I have nothing to worry about," Sakuya continued to no one in particular. "Youmu is coming along with the Hakugyokurou household later on, won't she? I guess I can ask her directly later, check whether she's fine."

Remilia, partially listening and partially daydreaming, grunted a non-discernible agreement. Sakuya's maid outfit, now that she thought about it, was not all too revealing, was it? The collar was too high and tight, for starters. She could not see her nape…

"Yawn…" Remilia sat up and stretched. "Sakuya," she said sharply. Time to relieve her boredom. "I would like you to personally go, now, and fetch the Hakugyokurou household."

"Huh? But what about the preparations, Ojousama?"

"You've been doing a horrible job, Sakuya."

"…! M-My, my apologies Ojousama," Sakuya bowed deeply, anxiety written all over her face. "I'm so sorry, I've been, um…"

"Pathetic?" Remilia suggested, her perverse smile widening.

"P-Pathetic? I mean, of course, Ojousama, I'm so sorry…" Sakuya bowed even lower. Remilia grinned even wider.

"Sakuya, I'm just teasing you," Remilia snickered. Sakuya stood up, relieve and embarrassment written all over her face. "But I would like you to go and fetch Yuyuko-san and her little gardener. She is one of the more prominent guests after all." Remilia continued, not bothering to clarify exactly which one of the two was the prominent guest. "Leave the rest to the other servants."

"Yes, at once, Ojousama," Sakuya bowed again.

"Oh, and Sakuya? Before you go, I'm ordering you to change into a more form fitting and flattering kimono. I'd like a more traditional atmosphere for tonight's feast," instructed Remilia. "Preferably one with a looser collar."

"Huh? Y-Yes, Ojousama," Sakuya bowed a third time, confusion on her face, and promptly vanished to carry out her instructions.

"Ah-ah…" Remilia returned to resting her head on the table. If fate will not act, then she will force it to-

"Are we a little too early?" Yakumo Yukari asked.

* * *

"…" Remilia did not even turn around to greet the gap youkai that had just appeared in her kitchen. "I'll just ask you one thing, Yukari. Have you brought your darling Yuyuko with you?"

"Hello, Remilia-chan! Sorry to inconvenience you by arriving so early!" Saigyouji Yuyuko greeted Remilia's back enthusiastically.

"Grrr…" Remilia face-palmed. Great, her excuse for Sakuya to go meet Youmu had just walked into _her_ kitchen.

Also, Yuyuko had just addressed her as "_Remilia-chan_".

"Yuyuko," Remilia finally turned around, "Shouldn't you be with Youmu or something?"

"Oh? Well, initially Yukari-chan offered to take the both of us here, since travelling by gap was so much more convenient," Yuyuko explained. "But Youmu-chan was not yet ready. She's really putting in so much effort into her appearance, wasn't she?" Yuyuko asked Yukari.

"Yes, you really should have seen her _Remilia-chan_," Yukari said, earning an even more annoyed look from Remilia. "You would think she was getting ready for a date. Actually it looked like she was getting ready for a confrontation, if you know what I mean…" Yukari unfolded her fan before her face and giggled.

"Huh…" Wow, looks like fate already had ideas without her intervention, not that she was really intervening to help, she was just bored… "Well, I guess that isn't so bad, is it?" Remilia asked. Then another question came to mind. "Hey Yuyuko, Youmu hasn't showed up for a week. What's up?"

Yuyuko's face became downcast for a moment. "I don't know," she said. "She was so upset over the past week. But then," Yuyuko's face brightened again. "She became so energized again a couple of days back. She's been so looking forward to today's feast, so I'm just glad she's glad."

"Maybe there really will be a confrontation…" Yukari smiled knowingly.

"Remilia-chan," Yuyuko asked after looking around the kitchen."Where's Sakuya-chan?"

Great… Now Sakuya was "Sakuya-chan" to Yuyuko too. Remilia turned her dining chair around and leaned back, letting the chair tip over and rest on the edge of the dining table. Resting her head back on the table, Remilia gave a lethargic sigh, and then raised her head to look at Yukari and Yuyuko.

"Sakuya's off to a confrontation, I'd imagine…" Remilia said.

* * *

Marisa strolled through the woods, broomstick in hand, admiring the progression of autumn. She still had plenty of time, there was no need to rush, and this time of year was one of the most beautiful. The weather was just perfect to take a walk in too.

"An autumn feast huh? I wonder who's invited-ze?" Marisa thought to herself as she broke through the woods and arrived at a lake close to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Marisa?" "K-Kirisame Marisa?"

"Huh?" Marisa turned as her name was called by two separate voices.

There, having arrived from separate directions, stood Izayoi Sakuya and Konpaku Youmu.

* * *

**Dum dum dum dum… Hate to admit it, but Yukari's right (because I wrote it that way…)**


	12. Ch 12: Chase me

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Confrontation. 'Nuff said. Oh, and this is another fusion chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**LCS Ch. 16, ABatG Ch. 12: Chase me**

"Marisa?"

"K-Kirisame Marisa?"

"Sakuya! Youmu! what are you doing here?"

"Me? I was... huh? Youmu?"

"S-Senpai! F-Fancy meeting you here!"

"Yes, it's a rather pleasant coincidence isn't it? And hello again, Marisa."

"Yes, good evening to you too… Marisa-san…"

"Um, hi Sakuya! Youmu! This is really unexpected, isn't it, daze!"

The three girls stood there by the lake side, a little overwhelmed by the coincidence. Or fate. Or the machinations of their elders, choose one.

"So, ah," started Marisa after the confusion had settled down a little. "What a coincidence!"

"Yes, it is, isn't it Marisa?" Sakuya smiled. "Speaking of which, it has been some time since you've visited the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Has anything kept you?"

"Well, only the fury of your Patchouli-sama…" Marisa joked.

"I can't imagine why," Sakuya grinned. "Still, it was a nice period of peace we had during your absence," Sakuya joked back.

"U-Um, Senpai!" Youmu interrupted.

"H-Huh? Y-Youmu!" Sakuya's attention immediately shifted to Youmu. "It has been some time since you've come see me too." Sakuya approached Youmu. "Was anything wrong? Have you been alright these past few days?" she asked concernedly.

"I-I…" Youmu glanced at Marisa for a moment, "N-n, nope, I've been well."

"I see… that's good to hear," Sakuya smiled gently. "But still, if there's any problem, don't hesitate to share it with me, alright?"

Youmu glanced at Marisa again. No, there are some things she had no intention of sharing. "Don't worry, Senpai," Youmu said. "But where were you heading, Senpai? Isn't the feast at the Scarlet Devil Mansion?"

"Well, I was sent to come fetch you and Yuyuko-sama, actually," explained Sakuya.

"I-I see," Youmu blushed. "But there's no need too. Yuyuko-sama has already gone ahead with Yukari-sama. Oh, by the way Senpai," Youmu said, now only just taking a good look at Sakuya. "You look… nice!"

"Do I?" Sakuya looked down at herself. She was wearing a slate grey coloured kimono with light, bluish-grey prints and a similar coloured obi. Her hair too was tied back, in a much more elegant manner than Youmu's. "Ojousama ordered me to dress for the occasion."

Marisa took a look at herself as well. She was just dressed in her usual, crumpled attire. Maybe she should have put in more effort…

"Yah, you look so much sexier than me, Sakuya," Marisa blurted out.

"Uh, th-thanks!" Sakuya blushed deeply. Youmu blushed too, but only because Marisa had said what she thought of Sakuya. Her eyes on the other hand narrowed slightly at Marisa…

"And, um… you look ah…" Sakuya tried to pull out a flattering adjective to compliment Marisa. "You look… messy…" she gave up. Youmu giggled at the "compliment" as Marisa rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Ah… maybe I _should _go back and change into something better," Marisa started mounting her broom.

"Um, wait, that will not be necessary," Sakuya said. "Patchouli-sama should have some clothes that she may lend you."

"Patchouli's a hidden G-cup, it won't fit."

"R-Right," Sakuya blushed again. "Th-Then… Oh! How about… mine…" Sakuya's blush deepened. "No… I couldn't do that."

"No, you can't," Youmu had a distinctly cross look on her face now.

"Y-Youmu's right," Marisa said, sensing something off. "It'll be better if I just go get my own clothes… it will only take a moment…" and with that, Marisa kicked off and rushed back to her own house.

Youmu and Sakuya looked at each other. It had been a week since the two had been together, alone.

"So… Shall we, Senpai?" Youmu motioned with a smile towards the Mansion in the distance.

* * *

Sakuya and Youmu were in Sakuya's bedroom. Moments ago, Remilia, Yuyuko and Yukari were there to greet them when the pair had returned. When the two decided to go on to the kitchen to help with the preparations, Remilia and Yuyuko had blocked them.

"Youmu, it's been some time since you've seen Sakuya," Yuyuko had said. "Why don't you and Sakuya do some catching up instead? Take the rest of the day off?"

"Yah, why don't you. What kind of servant decides to help with the preparation of festivities, anyway?" Remilia had added sarcastically, which had earned her a disapproving look from Yuyuko. "Sigh… whatever. Don't worry Sakuya, the other servants can take care of it. There are… more pertinent things for the two of you to take care of."

Which led to… here. Just two girls, close girls, chatting in one of the girl's private chambers, discussing things and trying out clothes (Sakuya had a surprisingly large collection of rather sexy lace, which she attributed to being under Remilia's servitude, although she did not deny liking them herself.) Under usual circumstances Youmu would be all jittery over merely being in her Senpai's private quarters, but today a different nervousness had usurped that. Youmu was so determined to confess today, but now that she had Sakuya all to herself, in such an intimate place no less, she wondered just how she could get those words out. And how she would react to a reciprocation of her feelings. Or worse, a… a reject-

No, a rejection was not acceptable.

"Must… Must I really put it on?" Sakuya said, holding up a red lace blouse with frilly trumpet sleeves.

"But you promised to model it for me, Senpai!" Youmu pouted. Sakuya sighed, and turned away to put it on. If there was anything Sakuya disliked about her Ojousama, it would be Remilia's penchant for… costumes. Good thing Youmu had yet to see the rest of her collection…

No, a rejection was definitely not acceptable, Youmu thought as she steadily watched Sakuya slip off her kimono to put on the blouse. That was not to say that if Sakuya really rejected her, she would obstinately chase after her. No, she would respect her dear Senpai's wishes. What she will not do however, is deny to herself that she loved Sakuya. Sakuya may love someone else, but Youmu will always continue to love her.

And to that end…

"Eh?" Sakuya said as she pulled around by the wrist barely after she had slipped on the blouse and a matching skirt. Holding her firmly by the wrist was Youmu, a determined look in her deep blue eyes.

"Sakuya," Youmu said, addressing her Senpai by name.

"Y-Yes?"

"I-" Youmu maintained her firm, steady grip on Sakuya, but right at that moment, her courage chose to fail her.

"I-"

"Hello, daze!" Kirisame Marisa came bursting through the room.

* * *

"Mari- Ow!" Sakuya winced as Youmu tightened her grip around her wrist. "Youmu! What's wrong-" Sakuya halted as she saw Youmu's expression, genuine spite on her usually gentle face, all directed at Marisa.

"Hello, Marisa-san," Youmu said in a steady yet shaky voice.

"Um, hello Youmu," Marisa said, startled by Youmu's expression.

"Nice costume," Youmu complimented. Marisa had on a gothic looking apparel, a casual black tee replacing her blouse and pinafore, over a more elaborate red-tinged, asymmetrical black frilled skirt. Her hat too, was replaced with a more elaborate witch hat laced up with red ribbon.

"Th-Thanks," Marisa said tentatively. Youmu's expression had not changed. "I uh, I just came here because I can't find um, find Patchouli... Seems she's not in at the moment…"

"I see," Youmu said, tone, stance and expression unchanged.

"Um, Youmu, you're being rather rude to Marisa," Sakuya said quietly to Youmu.

"Am I?" Youmu whipped around biting her lower lip, her large, deep blue eyes moistening. "I'm sorry Senpai…"

"It's alright, I'm sure Marisa here will forgive you."

"…" Youmu let go of Sakuya's hand and let her own drop to her side. "Forgive me," she uttered, and rushed past Marisa towards the door.

"W-Wait! Youmu! What's wrong?" Sakuya shouted after Youmu. On the side, Marisa had an expression of worry etched on her face. Things were about to get ugly…

"What's wrong?" Youmu stood at the door, her eyes reddening fast.

"Please, Youmu, you're so irritable all of a sudden, and then you got mad… Something's obviously wrong!" Sakuya asked, deep concern for her "imouto".

Youmu looked down and gave a small smile. "Nothing's wrong. Nothing except me. I'm what's wrong."

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Sakuya gave a nervous chuckle to try to diffuse the solid mass of uneasiness in the air. "Y-Youmu, you're being silly. Please, just… just share with me anything, anything! Let me help, okay?"

Share with her? Youmu looked at Sakuya with great dejected desire. "Okay Senpai…" she said softly, "I'll tell you something I've always wanted, _always_, to tell you." Youmu smiled. "I love you."

Sakuya's expression turned to shock as Youmu walked out of the door and down the hallway. "W-Wait…" Sakuya's voice faded, and her outstretched hand fell limp at her side.

* * *

**If I recall, someone who reviewed this story (A Blade amongst the Grass review) asked me not to break Youmu's heart anymore. I'm sorry…**


	13. Ch 13: Idol, Lover

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**

**LCS Ch. 17 ABatG Ch. 13: Idol, Lover**

"Ah… Hah… Youmu's being ridiculous, isn't she?" Sakuya said uncertainly to Marisa, as she continued to stare out of the door that Youmu had walked through. She was still stunned by what had transpired, and did not know what to make of it.

"I don't think that's the right thing to say about Youmu right now," Marisa said, adjusting her hat nervously. "Look… It's obvious the catalyst of all this is me. I'm the reason why she's mad."

"No… how can that be-" Sakuya started.

"It is, alright?" Marisa said firmly, looking into Sakuya's dark blue eyes. "Sakuya," Marisa's tone became much more serious, "You… did something to Youmu, didn't you? Because she loves you, and she hates me…"

"Hah… Youmu doesn't…" Sakuya said shakily in denial.

"Sakuya!" Marisa exclaimed. " Youmu loves you. She said it herself."

"Youmu can't…" denied Sakuya.

"Wh-What?" Marisa said, slightly angry, "How can she not? She was crying!"

"I…" No, of course Sakuya knew that Youmu loved her, that much was clear. But it conflicted with her own feelings. Guilt swelled in Sakuya's heart. Youmu simply couldn't, because she wouldn't be able to return Youmu's feelings, she would just hurt Youmu's feelings…

"Sakuya?" Marisa demanded. "Why can't Youmu love you?"

"Marisa… I…"

"Why can't she?"

"B-Because _I _love _you_!" Sakuya exclaimed, her eyes staring back into the golden eyes of Marisa.

"Do you?" Marisa asked unflinchingly, her eyes not breaking Sakuya's gaze. This was it. One of the girls had finally acted. And yet now, she found herself strangely calm. It was as Yuka had said, and Remilia had doubted but chose to believe. Marisa knew exactly what to do.

"Yes. For some time now," Sakuya confessed. "I've always seen you from the sidelines, always admired you. I've seen you laugh, I've seen you happy. You're always so charming, so sweet, yet so strong," Sakuya looked down and smiled. "I've never met someone like you before," she looked back up. "But you were always so close to the others, like Reimu, Alice, Patchouli-sama. Sometimes, I just," Sakuya pressed her lips together, "Sometimes I just wonder if… if you'll ever look my way, because I'm just a maid…"

Sakuya approached Marisa. "I know what I'm saying right now is unjust to Youmu, but I sometimes just wondered what it'd be like to be next to you."

"Sounds like you want to be in my shoes, actually…" Marisa gave her honest opinion.

"Wha-What?" Sakuya asked, confusion showing on her face. "I… want to be like you?"

"Yah."

"I…" Sakuya started, disbelief replacing her confusion. "Marisa, I just confessed! I don't just admire you… I-I love you."

"Do you really?" Marisa asked again.

"I…" Sakuya shook her head and looked down. "I get it… I know when I'm being rejected. I mean, I know I never stood a chance, so…"

"Wait," Marisa looked down as well, lips pursed. Then she looked up and closed the short distance between Sakuya and her. Placing her hand to Sakuya's cheek, she gently raised Sakuya's face, as Sakuya's eyes widened with surprise.

"Marisa! What are you…"

"Just confirming something," Marisa said tiptoed to kiss the taller, silver-haired girl.

"Hah…!" Sakuya closed her eyes and waited for the kiss. She could practically taste Marisa.

"W-Wait…" Sakuya broke off the incipient kiss.

"Why?" Marisa breathed. "You love me, don't you?"

"You don't," Sakuya breathed back.

"That's not the issue, is it?" Marisa asked.

"…" Sakuya looked to the side and tensed her jaw.

"You know," Marisa said, "Your crazy master shared with me something. She said the person you love is the one you want to be with, the one you want to share your life with." Marisa squeezed her hands behind her back, "The one you want to kiss." Marisa smiled at Sakuya sheepishly. "So… just let me…" Marisa tiptoed again.

"Wait!" Sakuya stepped back. "I…"

"This is not what you want, is it?" Marisa asked quietly.

"N-No…" Sakuya uttered. No, she didn't…

"But… but I thought…" Sakuya began, "What about my feelings…?"

"Nah, Sakuya," Marisa said, pulling on her witch hat, blushing slightly. "You kept praising me just now, but…" Marisa took off witch hat and rubbed the back of her head. "It sounded more like envy. I mean, the desire to be next to me and all, sounded like you just wanted to experience love."

Sakuya let out a sigh. "Marisa… Marisa, you're…" Wrong?

A maid like her could never, ever experience love. That was what she had always believed. Tied to her duties in the castle, serving her Ojousama hand and foot… She did not hate it. Rather, she was grateful for it. It was her work, it was her life. She owed everything to her Ojousama… But sometimes, when she watched Marisa, the way she just laughed away her problems casually, her carefree appearance, the way girls around her just seemed to be charmed left, right and centre… Sakuya yearned a little for her attention… Or was it the attention Marisa got that she yearned…?

"Hey, Sakuya," Marisa asked. "Who is it that you really want to love?"

Sakuya looked at the cute, long haired blonde standing before her. Marisa, she had always admired her, but she was more like a distant idol, something she really liked but never really came to know. Marisa was not the one she had shared conversations with, secrets with, intimacy with… then there was someone else that had given her happiness over the past few weeks, given her a different sort of slice of life from the usual rhythm of the castle, given her her entire sincere, genuine love…

…! Ngh! It may already be too late… Sakuya's face twisted into one of regret. And to top it off, it was she who had driven her away…

"Sakuya, Youmu's already been gone for five minutes," Marisa pointed out. Sakuya looked up with an urgent expression, yet her feet stayed her out of fear that it was too late.

"Marisa, I…"

"Sakuya, I'll be at balcony, alone, waiting for Patchouli to return before I go meet her. I think you know Youmu best, so you'd know where she had run off to," Marisa smiled, and then walked out of the door, already knowing which one Sakuya would go after.

Sakuya stood there for a moment, and then took out her pocket watch.

Click. Time stopped. It was quite some distance to the kitchen, and Sakuya did not want to waste another second.

* * *

**This is the penultimate chapter (for A Blade amongst the Grass). Read on.**

**As for Love Coloured Spark, Marisa's ordeal isn't quite over yet… do read on anyway when I upload the next few chapters.**


	14. Ch 14: A Blade amongst the Grass

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Sakuya x Youmu comes to an end. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Ch. 14: A Blade amongst the Grass**

Youmu stood at the kitchen window. All the servants had already cleared out, the food moved to the dining hall. Yuyuko-sama and the rest of the guests were mercifully not here. The kitchen was empty, save for a slow boiling cauldron.

Marsia, Marisa, Marisa, Marisa… Youmu bit down on her lip. So, she truly occupied Sakuya's heart, huh? Youmu felt her two katana start to rattle slightly in response to her emotions. Youmu clenched her jaws. Her Senpai had chosen, and she had decided to respect it. But true to her word, she could not accept it…

Youmu looked up in the kitchen window glass.

Sakuya.

Youmu whipped around. Sakuya was standing there, silver-haired, elegant. There was no hint at all that she had come in. In many ways, Sakuya had always reminded her of a ghost. Silver-haired, pale skinned, silent, deadly.

Did you ever know that Youmu was dead afraid of ghosts? They got to her really easily.

And right now, this spectre that had been haunting her heart for the past few weeks was simply standing there, watching her. So still and poised was Sakuya that Youmu quite doubted if it was the real, living thing.

"S-Senpai?"

"Hi Youmu."

Youmu took a step forward. "How long have you been here?"

Sakuya smiled sheepishly. "Quite some time."

Youmu looked to the side. "I… I've got to go…"

Youmu started to walk away, but was suddenly jerked back by the firm, strong grasp of Sakuya.

"Youmu," Sakuya said simply.

"No, Senpai, listen, whoever it is you love, I- mmmpf!" Youmu's eyes flew wide open as Sakuya suddenly pulled her into a kiss. Youmu initially started to pull away, but Sakuya hunted her down, not letting her lips leave hers. Youmu found herself backed into the kitchen counter, her neck craning upwards as the taller girl bent over her.

Senpai was… Senpai was…! Youmu closed her eyes as her beloved Senpai kept up the kiss, her lips cupping Youmu's, her tongue trying to force its way deeper. Youmu obliged… no, welcomed her, invited her, begged her to come in closer, then decided otherwise, and amused herself by resisting, pushing back, refusing Sakuya the Youmu she wanted. Sakuya withdrew momentarily from the sudden foxiness of Youmu, but was undeterred. By now she was thoroughly aroused. She pressed on harder, snaking over Youmu's own aggressive endeavours to push Sakuya back into her own mouth, licking her where she was most sensitive and exposed. Youmu startled, but delighted at the attention Sakuya was giving her, and rewarded Sakuya's efforts by cupping her lips over Sakuya's more to let her even deeper…

It was some time before the two broke the kiss for air, before finding their bodies pressed tightly against each other's, their hands around each other's waist and working not just up, but under…

…! Sakuya and Youmu parted suddenly, and looked away awkwardly, aware of the passionate but indecent act they had just committed. Their first instinct was to check their surroundings.

Only the noisy, oily bubbling cauldron bore witness to their love sharing.

"S-Senpai," Youmu said breathlessly. "I… I thought…"

"Marisa was the one I loved? I thought so too," Sakuya said, "But I was wrong." Sakuya grasped Youmu's hands and enclosed them in her own. "Marisa's not the one I spent time having fun with, or just talking with, enjoying each other's company with. Yes, I've always liked her it's true," Sakuya squeezed Youmu's hands. "But… I think someone else managed to steal my heart before her."

"I know who stole mine," Youmu grinned at Sakuya. "But… I still can't believe you chased me and chose me just like that." Youmu hugged Sakuya. "Thank you," she whispered in Sakuya's ear.

"No, thank _you," _Sakuya hugged Youmu back, placing her face to Youmu's hair, snuggling against it, eliciting a giggle from Youmu. Sakuya then stood a step back and asked, "Does… this mean I'm the right one for you?"

Youmu smiled. "Am I?"

"W-Well…" Sakuya began to stutter a bit.

"Am I? Come on Senpai! You've kissed me, you've hugged me, but you've yet to declare your love me!"

"…I! Wh-What about you?"

"Me? Hey! I practically confessed in front of a witness!"

"C-Come on, Youmu, you already know how I feel, after what I just did."

"I _know _how you feel, I just want to _hear _you confirm it."

"Y-Youmu…" Sakuya smiled in defeat, then pressed another kiss on Youmu's lips. "There! How about that?"

Youmu blushed at Sakuya's sudden second kiss, but shook her head in dissatisfaction. "All you did was kiss me again!"

"Isn't a kiss more romantic then just saying 'I love you'?"

"You just said it! And what's so hard about saying it? Come on, say it to me."

"I... fine. Iloveyou."

"What?"

"I… Iloveyou."

"You're slurring, Senpai!" Youmu giggled. "Say it more clearly!"

"Grrr…" Sakuya gathered her courage, then, "Youmu! I. Love. You. I love you, I will always love you. You're the one I want to be with. You're the one I want to share my life with the most. You're the one I want to kiss. You're the one. I. LOVE… Okay?"

Youmu's jaw hung ajar at her beloved Senpai's passionate confession. Then a devious, "S-Sorry Senpai? I didn't catch that, could you please repeat it for me?"

This… feeling felt familiar. This sense of wanting to kill myself… Sakuya frantically patted her clothing, searching for her knives. Oh no, I left them in my usual maid outfit. In my room. Again. Dammit. DAMMIT.

Sakuya promptly vanished. Youmu was startled for a bit, before realizing that Sakuya had probably gone back to her room to attempt suicide. Yet again.

"Wait, Senpai! WAIT!" Youmu gave chase, while trying to suppress a giggle. Youmu had never felt this elated before. Her Senpai loved her!

And she would do everything in her power to love her back.

* * *

"And to what do I owe the pleasure? " said Yuyuko cheerfully. Seated next to her, out on one of Hakugyokurou's many porches and verandas, sipping japanese green tea with an impassive look on her face was Remilia.

"Don't you think it's getting a little chilly to be drinking tea outdoors at this time of year?" Remilia complained. It had been a few days since the autumn feast she had hosted. Things happened, some good, some not so good. But whatever happened, one thing cannot be explained…

How the bloody hell did she end up in Hakugyokurou, drinking tea with Yuyuko? Remilia cursed under her breath. This had better not become a habit… She did NOT want to become a second Yukari.

"Ah, but if we don't, then we won't get to enjoy the beautiful setting now, won't we?" Yuyuko said next to her, happily sipping her own tea.

"Humph, I suppose the falling of golden leaves is almost as romantic as cherry blossoms in the spring…" Remilia offhandedly commented.

"I wasn't referring to that! 3" Yuyuko smiled, while looking into the distance. Out there, walking side by side, was Sakuya and Youmu, chatting happily. "Although it _is _almost as beautiful as cherry blossoms…"

"I shouldn't be here…" Remilia complained again.

"Oh, don't be such a drag," Yuyuko said. "Besides, your chief maid came here on her own during her day off. There was no need for you to have followed her…" Yuyuko looked at Remilia, "Unless…"

Remilia blushed and looked away, "I was the one who gave her the day off, okay?"

"Ah! So you do care!"

"Shut up…"

In the distance, Sakuya was whispering something into Youmu's ear, and the two broke into giggles.

Remilia smiled. "Still, it's kind of nice to see them so happy."

Yuyuko looked at Remilia. "Remilia, I'm sure you'll find your happiness one day."

Remilia looked up at Yuyuko, and Yuyuko for a moment thought she could see great age in the baby-smooth skin and bright red eyes of Remilia. "Sigh… right now, I'm just going to have to be content with the happiness of _my_ loved ones." Remilia looked into the distance again. "Just don't get any ideas about playing matchmaker to _me,"_ she warned with a wistful smile.

Yuyuko returned the smile and looked into the distance as well. She too, was not young by any means.

At least the two girls in the distance had both their youth. Better yet, they had love. Yuyuko smiled. Her "daughter" would be fine. Just fine.

* * *

"Hey, Senpai."

"Yes, Youmu?"

"I love you."

"… What's with that?"

"Nothing in particular, just felt like saying it."

"Heh… I love you too, Youmu…"

"You know, I wonder how we're going to progress from here…"

"How about tonight… …?"

"Eh? Tonight? Eh? S-Senpai! What are you talking about… …!"

"Haha… I'm just kidding Youmu! But I'm starting to get dissatisfied with just kissing… … …"

"Eh? So fast? Dirty Senpai! I was talking about our future… … …!"

"Hahahaha… … … …"

* * *

**Hah… Wow, 14 chapters. I'm really surprised. When I first came up with this story, it was supposed to be a complement to Loved Coloured Spark. I planned for what? Three, four chapters? Now it's an entire story on its own, **_**and **_**it finished before the latter…**

**So that's it, ladies and gentlemen. My first complete contribution to . Thanks for everyone that's read it! And thanks for all the encouraging reviews! *music that signifies the speech should have ended awhile ago begins playing* K, fine! I'm getting off the stage…**

**So thanks again, hope you enjoyed it, and of course I don't intend to end here… there's LCS to finish, and then there's another story I'm thinking of already… Maybe something about Suika (hehe). Cross your fingers! (Might want to take a break from the romance genre, went back to read some of the older chapters and found them extremely cheesy…)**


End file.
